Sins of the Father
by SCLindseySC
Summary: Much has changed in Port Charles but members of the Quartermaine, Drake, Morgan, Barrett, Corinthos, Scorpio and Davis families will learn sometimes the past comes back to haunt those who most want to forget it.
1. Chapter 1: Breanna Barrett

_If you are completely confused with what is happening and who is paired with who either read my first GH piece or be patient. Everything will be explained and although this is a sequel to the first one it is possible to understand this work without reading the first. _

* * *

Sins of the Father

Chapter 1: Breanna Barrett

Strains of Christmas Carols piped through the Barrett-Rodriguez house as detective Cruz Rodriguez frantically cleaned before his wife's return. Brenda had been in London for a week for a photo shoot and well he supposed he had been a little lax in his housekeeping while she was gone. As Cruz turned off the vacuum cleaner and wheeled it in the direction of the closet he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn't expecting anyone, even if Brenda had managed to catch an earlier flight and then had taken a cab from the airport to surprise him she certainly wouldn't ring the doorbell.

"Just a minute," Cruz called put the vacuum cleaner away and then went to the door.

Opening the door on his doorstep he saw what could have been the younger version of his wife. He saw the same sparkling brown eyes, the same long dark brown full locks, the same beautiful features. She was tall and trim well actually really thin just as his wife but also still in that gangly adolescent phase that all girls go through and his wife had come out a knock out. "Is Brenda Barrett-Rodriguez here?" she asked softly and hesitantly.

"No, I'm sorry she's not," Cruz said flatly and then regretted the way he had said it but he was feeling a little uncomfortable standing there thinking how beautiful a girl who he was certain wasn't eighteen and probably not even fifteen yet was.

"Will she be back soon, I'm her sister," the girl said desperately her eyes turned down to the steps she stood on.

Cruz tried to recall a sister, of course there had been Julia but she had been older than Brenda and had been killed in an explosion almost a year ago. Then he recalled on those rare occasions when she had mentioned her father Harlan Barrett and how he had chosen his third wife over Brenda and kicked her out of the family home when she had been seventeen which had led to her move to Port Charles, and then cut off her trust fund at the same wife's request six months later which had led to her taking a nanny position for the doctors Alan and Monica Quartermaine to pay her expenses and tuition at Port Charles University. Of course Cruz wasn't sure that had been such a bad thing for Brenda the Quartermaines had come to care deeply for her and she had made close friends for life. But then he recalled the other half of the story that what had initially hurt the most had been leaving her half sister Breanna only a baby at the time.

"Are you Breanna?" Cruz asked a minute.

"Yes!" the girl said brightly. She smiled to reveal a perfect smile. "You're Cruz right? She's right you're cute," she said impishly as it began to snow again and a few flakes landed and melted into her hair.

"Well why don't you come in, you can watch me clean frantically and then we'll go pick up your sister at the airport," Cruz said opening the door wider and ushering the girl in then noting her six suitcases on the steps behind her.

Cruz lugged suitcases into the entryway of their home laughing slightly at the fact that perhaps overpacking was a genetic trait. Of course he supposed he didn't know exactly how long the girl intended to stay, it was a little early to be coming for the Christmas Holidays as it was only early December. He shuddered wondering if Harlan Barrett had fourth wife who didn't like Breanna.

Breanna was sitting uncomfortably on the couch fiddling with her ipod. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Cruz offered.

"No I'm fine," Breanna said knowing it was a lie and she had vowed to be honest with Brenda and perhaps even her new husband once she had felt him out a little but she also didn't want to spring everything on them at once. If she did she was sure there was no way they'd let her stay.

"Do you need help cleaning?" Breanna asked. Ok so she had never even made her bed before but how hard could it be?

"No I've really just got to run the dishwasher and wipe down the counters now and we'll be good. Brenda's plane gets in around five thirty so maybe we can get dinner at Kelly's or something after," Cruz suggested turning to go into the kitchen

"Who is Kelly?" Breanna asked pulling out a stool at the kitchen counter and sitting down as Cruz scrubbed.

"Probably years ago the person, or perhaps the wife of the person, who owned the restaurant, but its a restaurant in Port Charles," Cruz said laughing.

"Oh," Breanna said not really looking forward to going out to eat.

"But that will probably be closer to six thirty or even seven by the time we get there are you sure you don't want a snack before we go?" Cruz offered.

"No, really I'm not hungry," Breanna said.

"Ok," Cruz rinsed the sponge out in the sink and started the dishwasher. It was about three-thirty and the airport was only thirty minutes away so it was a little early to leave to collect Brenda but he felt uncomfortable hanging out with her little sister who by the math is his head was probably twelve or thirteen.

His cell phone rang interrupting his thoughts and he reached for it, "Rodriguez," he said quickly.

"I'm glad I caught you man," Jason Morgan said.

"What's up?" Cruz asked. Oh how things had changed in the past seven months he thought, he would have never imagined he would have been working with Jason Morgan, alleged mob enforcer for mob boss Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.

"We have a little problem," Jason said.

Cruz made a face, Jason was a man of few words and getting information from him was like pulling teeth.

"What?" Cruz asked.

"Ric Lansing is alive," Jason said tersely.

"Well didn't we suspect that anyway?" Cruz asked, at least he hadn't ever believed the man was really dead, he just thought it was Ric's cowardly way of avoiding extradition. He had shared his concerns with their acting Police Chief John Quartermaine an agent on loan from the FBI and he had admitted as much as well. He wasn't sure why it was such a surprise to Jason.

"But it changes things, especially if he still has an alliance with the Alcazars," Jason said.

"So we go after them both," Cruz really wasn't understanding why this was seemingly shocking news to dare he say his friend. In spite of his "brain damage" Jason was a pretty smart and perceptive man.

"It will involve a change in plans. I know you have to pick up Brenda but we'll meet tonight nine pm, usual spot I'll notify everyone," Jason said and then there was a click.

Cruz closed his cell and returned it to his belt. "Who was that?" Breanna asked nosily looking up at him.

"Oh it was just a business associate," Cruz said not really a lie but he didn't want to explain the situation.

"But I thought Brenda said you were a cop, aren't they called partners or whatever, or that's what they are on tv. like Ponce and John?" she said.

Cruz laughed, "You mean from CHiPs? Where did you see that? I think it was in reruns by the time I was your age," he asked.

"It's on HBO right after the Sopranos," Breanna said.

"Your mother lets you watch the Sopranos," in his opinion even the HBO version had way more violence than he thought anyone needed to see.

"My mother doesn't care what I watch, anyway she's on a cruise now," Breanna said matter of factly. "Do you have a mall?" Breanna continued.

Cruz raised his eyebrows, shopping of course like sister like sister. "Yes Port Charles Crossing is right by the highway so it would be on our way to the airport, but wouldn't you rather wait and go shopping with your sister?" he suggested

"I can't exactly go shopping for her Christmas present with her can I?" Breanna quipped.

"No I suppose not, do you know what you want to get her?" Cruz asked personally he was not a big fan of malls.

"Well sort of," Breanna hesitated it was kind of hard to know what to get someone who had everything. Plus she wanted this gift to be extra special since she would actually get to see Brenda open it.

"Alright well we can stop on the way and you can shop for a bit but I don't want to be late to pick up Brenda," Cruz said.

He went to the coat closet and grabbed his leather jacket and a scarf and waited for Breanna to put her coat back on and grab her ipod and backpack purse. In the garage he opened the door to the back seat of his SUV for her. "Can't I sit in the front," she whined.

"I have front passenger air bags," he said getting into the vehicle.

"So?" Breanna asked still standing in the garage pouting.

"So, you don't look like you weigh more than one hundred pounds its not safe no get in the car or we won't have time to stop at the mall," he said firmly.

He saw Breanna stick out her tongue but she did as she was told and he opened the garage door, started the car, and backed out into the driveway. She was silent as he drove down Magnolia Lane and over to Lexington and Sunset Avenue past the other fire station and all the Chapparal County Office buildings. As he proceeded up Sunset Avenue he caught a glance of her in the back seat something in her eyes just looked so sad, he'd seen that look before when Brenda had been at the depths of despair with her anorexia. He felt badly about how he had been stern with her before, after all she wasn't his daughter, or even his sister.

As they passed by the exit to the highway he said, "If you can't find what you want here there always the Gallery Mall on the other side of Port Charles, I could take you some night after work. Your sister likes the Crossings better for most things though," he offered.

Breanna forced a smile, she knew he was trying to be nice and he really didn't have to. Perhaps Brenda was right and not all guys were creeps like their dad. "Ok, thanks," Breanna said.

Cruz watched Breanna closely as they made their way through the early December crowds. "Cruz," he heard and turned to see Dr. Patrick Drake calling to him.

"He's cute too, who is that?" Breanna asked as they made their way in Patrick's direction.

"Christmas shopping?" Patrick asked as they joined him.

"Just a little we have to pick up Brenda from the airport soon. Patrick this is Brenda's younger sister Breanna Barrett, Breanna this is Dr. Patrick Drake, he is a neurosurgeon at Port Charles General Hospital," Cruz introduced.

Patrick extended his hand, "It is very nice to meet you Breanna, my wife Emily and I are very fond of your sister. Will you be staying through the holidays?" Patrick asked.

Breanna hesitated she was afraid to answer honestly. Surprisingly Cruz answered for her, "Yes Brenda and I are very excited she's here to spend our first Christmas together with us. Is Emily on call tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, and its RSV season so I'm sure she'll be exhausted when she comes home tomorrow, we're both off this weekend though so maybe we can get together. Em has a sister around your age so perhaps the six of us could do something," Patrick suggested smiling at Breanna.

"I'll have Brenda give Emily a call," Cruz suggested as they parted.

"Sure, have a good evening," Patrick called.

"He seems nice," Breanna whispered as they walked away.

"He and Emily are both very kind people, Patrick was my best man in our wedding, and Emily was your sister's matron of honor" Cruz admitted.

"I was really mad my mom wouldn't let me go to your wedding," Breanna said wistfully.

Cruz saw the deeply sad eyes return. "Come on, this is one of your sister's favorite stores," he said leading her into the Silversmith a traditional yet trendy jewelry store.

As Breanna looked through bracelets and brooches Cruz's phone rang again.

"Rodriguez," he said stepping away from Breanna slightly but still watching her carefully.

"Its me again, we're going to have to move that meeting to ten, Sonny needs to wait for Alexis to get home because he has all the kids. Carly is at some real estate conference," Jason said.

"Ok I'll see you then," Cruz said and was met with a click and silence from Jason's end. A year ago he would have protested the late hour but he supposed he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to join the organization. Still he would be glad when everything was over and the truth could come out. He returned to where Breanna was, "Did you find anything you like?" he asked.

Breanna looked at him wistfully, "not really," she admitted.

"They do make stuff to order, you could design something and I could come back and place your order," he offered. "But we should go now, your sister is probably exhausted from her flight back from London," he said.

When they reached his SUV he unlocked the doors and turned off the alarm and without even protesting Breanna climbed into the back seat. He smiled back at her drove through a little traffic on the arterial and then made his way onto the highway as the Port Charles International Airport was technically outside of Port Charles and in the town of Moriches. As he cruised Westbound on the interstate he looked into the rearview mirror and noted Breanna had fallen asleep. As he drove he wondered what had truly put the sadness in the child's sparkling brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Flight 482

_A transition/ character development chapter since Brenda's 12 year old sister is an original character, the next chapter includes more Barrett family history and a little plot twist and then we find out what is really going on with Cruz working with Jason & Sonny. Is he a dirty cop? Hmmm_

* * *

Sins of the Father

Chapter 2: Flight 482

Cruz and Breanna were waiting patiently at Gate 22 for Brenda's plane which apparently had been delayed due to storms. It was already after six and the airline anticipated that the plane would arrive in around thirty minutes and Cruz was getting hungry. "There is a smoothie shop down on the main concourse I'll treat you to a little snack," Cruz offered turning to Breanna.

"I'm ok, I wouldn't want to spoil my dinner," Breanna lied.

"Are you sure?" Cruz asked.

"Yes," Breanna said leaning back in her seat and shutting her eyes. She wasn't feeling well she probably did need to eat something but the thought of it was more than she could really take. What seemed like seconds later but was actually over thirty minutes later someone was nudging her, startled Breanna's eyes flashed open breathing rapidly. Cruz looked at the terror in her eyes and the way she looked almost through him and it tore at his heart.

"Breanna, your sister's plane is here, she should be coming through the door any minute now," Cruz offered.

Sure enough moments later Brenda did appear smiling broadly. She embraced Cruz and then realized who was sitting to his left. "Bree?! Oh my gosh this is such a great surprise! Oh baby I have missed you so much," Brenda gushed embracing her little sister.

Cruz watched his wife and Breanna and thought of the sadness and fear he had seen. Another passenger from flight 482 also watched the interaction but unlike Cruz they weren't watching with love and concern but with hatred and thoughts of revenge. Cruz felt suddenly uneasy as if his family was being watched and he glanced around quickly but didn't see anything. Still as a cop he had learned to trust his instincts. "Why don't we go get your bags and get out of here, I'm starving and I promised Breanna we could go to Kelly's for dinner," Cruz said gently guiding them in the direction of baggage claim and away from the brunette from the flight who had been surreptitiously taking pictures of Brenda.

It was nearly 7:30 when they were finally seated at a table in Kelly's and Mike Corinthos, Sonny's father quickly came over to take their order.

"Did you give all your help the night off?" Cruz joked.

"Yes, but not by choice, apparently Lulu's probation imposed a seven pm curfew, Maxie is pregnant and apparently unable to work or has convinced Mac to support her again at least for the sake of the child, and I have no clue what happened to Gina, I didn't want to hire her in the first place but I did it as a favor to Sonny. Is this beauty your little sister Breanna?" Mike asked looking at the young girl who was studying the menu intently.

"Yes, Bree has come to spend the holidays with us, perhaps the best Christmas present ever. Breanna, this is Michael Corinthos, he's Sonny's father, he ran this place for many years and actually recently bought it" Brenda said brightly.

Breanna smiled, somehow people knowing who she was validated Brenda's love as Brenda must have talked about her and that made her feel like perhaps things really would be ok. Now if she could just get through dinner she thought burying her face in the menu again.

"So what can I get you?" Mike asked jovially.

"I'll have the spinach salad with grilled chicken with vinegar on the side, and a chocolate milkshake," Brenda said warmly.

"Do you still have clam chowder?" Cruz asked with anticipation.

"I think Jamie just made a fresh pot," Mike said

"Ok so I'll have a bowl of clam chowder, and the cheeseburger deluxe platter with fries," Cruz ordered.

Mike turned to Breanna," And for you miss,".

"Umm," Breanna hesitated. She had spent at least ten minutes trying to scour the menu for something anything that she could eat. The spinach salad thing that Brenda had ordered sounded ok maybe without the chicken but she didn't see it anywhere. "Do you have salads?" she finally asked.

"Here," Brenda pointed out opening the menu further, "but really you can get whatever you want Bree, you don't have to get a salad,".

"No, I want a salad, I'll have the spinach salad with the fat free italian dressing on the side, and a diet coke," she said closing the menu triumphantly.

Mike regarded her cautiously thinking of his own grandchildren, he couldn't imagine any of the three voluntarily ordering something green and vegetable or foregoing french fries. "Did you want chicken with that also?," he encouraged.

"No, thank you just the regular salad, thanks," Breanna said shyly looking back down at the table.

Brenda regarded her little sister carefully, "Why don't you turn that soft drink into a milk Mike," she said.

Brenda became more concerned as she saw the discomfort flash across her sister's face, "Skim milk then please," Breanna pleaded.

As Mike left with their orders Brenda regarded her little sister carefully. She did look thin and pale, ill almost, she reached for Cruz's hand under the table and prayed silently that she was overreacting.

Cruz squeezed his wife's hand back sensing her uneasiness. He had actually been thinking about Lulu Spencer since Mike had mentioned her probation issues. Her older brother had once been his partner before an addiction had destroyed his career, hurt his family deeply, and ultimately caused him to feel so trapped he took his own life. Cruz had arrested Lulu for possession only a few weeks before Lucky's death. At the time her mother had been in a long term psychiatric facility in Fern Cliff just outside of Port Charles, they hadn't been able to find her father so ultimately she had been released to her half brother Nicholas Cassidine's custody. Nicholas had been furious Cruz remembered the screaming had started before they had even left the precinct and he had understood Nicholas' frustration but at the same time he worried deeply about Lulu. He remembered her as the sweet little girl who had baked them cookies and made them Valentines with stickers and glitter before he had made detective and moved up and Lucky had started down the path to destruction and death.

Mike returned with their drinks, salads, and soup and they began to eat. Brenda couldn't help but watch her sister closely to anyone else it perhaps would appear that she was eating but it was clear to Brenda that more food was being moved around the plate or finding its way to her napkin than actually being ingested. She shuddered and decided that they would just get through dinner and she would talk to Breanna at home.

Perhaps Mike also sensed what was happening because along with their check he brought a baker's dozen of warm oatmeal chocolate chip cookies for Breanna under the guise of a welcome to Port Charles gift. Brenda chuckled slightly as Cruz eyed the bag. "Those are for Breanna," Mike reminded him.

Cruz made a production of looking even more longingly at the cookies, "These are like the best cookies ever, they're like gold," Cruz professed.

"I thought you said that my cookies we're the best," Brenda feigned hurt.

"Well, I meant as far as baked cookies go dear, technically yours fall in a different category," Cruz stammered.

"Oh right how silly of me," Brenda played along.

"Have good night gang," Mike called as they headed towards the door.

* * *

Any guesses on who the woman following Brenda is? Is Cruz a dirty cop? Review so you can find out :) 


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Be Wrong

_I got frustrated with updating because it was so tedious on this site, but someone just taught me a neat trick so I'm going post the rest of this...it's the end of the mob as we know it in Port Charles (and Sonny feels fine!)_

* * *

Sins of the Father

Chapter 3: Let Me Be Wrong

Mike's words echoed through Cruz's head as he drove back to the home he and Brenda shared on Cypress Street. He had moved into the home after their October wedding. "I have to work tonight," he said quietly realizing that he hadn't mentioned his ten p.m. meeting and it was almost nine.

Brenda understood the code and knew that while technically on the clock Cruz would hardly be driving around in police cruiser. No he would be hiding out in the cellar of Ruby's where they had just had dinner. Once a speak easy in the 1920s then abandoned the club had been given new life when Carly Corinthos had discovered the walled off room and reopened it as a club. In the end Carly had abandoned that like she had abandoned many other ventures and as far as Brenda knew was selling real estate. One month earlier the deed to the property had been assumed by AOCL which if anyone checked closely they would realize the FBI connections to the organization. As far as most of Port Charles residents realized the club was abandoned and empty. Honestly Brenda wasn't sure if even Mike knew what was going on.

"Will you be late?" Brenda asked.

"I hope not, I'm not really sure of the exact agenda but it will give you and Breanna a chance to catch up," Cruz suggested pulling into the driveway.

"Yes, it will, and we have a lot to talk about," Brenda said uneasily.

Breanna's ears perked up at those words, on the plane she had promised herself that she was going to tell Brenda everything and reassured herself that she would be accepted but now given the opportunity she was scared.

Once they were home Cruz lugged Brenda's luggage into their bedroom and went to get ready for work. Breanna sat nervously on the couch pretending to watch television until Cruz had left the house wearing black slacks and what looked like a black turtleneck with a black leather jacket.

"Is he really a cop?" Breanna asked as Brenda sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yes," Brenda said warily, if Breanna sensed something amiss at thirteen she wondered if others in Port Charles realized what was really going on she truly hoped not.

"He looks more like a cat burglar," Breanna said giggling.

"What would you know about cat burglars?" Brenda asked.

"I watched a movie about them on HBO it was actually kind of cool, they did all kinds of cool acrobatic stuff," Breanna said remembering.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Cruz is on the right side of the law," Brenda said.

Breanna yawned, "I'm really tired, I guess I should get some sleep."

"I'm glad you're here Bree, we're going to have so much fun. I'm not working much between now and Christmas so we'll have plenty of time to hang out. I love you," Brenda said warmly. She knew there was much more they needed to discuss but she was afraid to push too much too soon with the little sister she hadn't seen in years.

"Yeah I'm glad to be here," Breanna said honestly. "Oh and I have some stuff for you from dad, hang on and I'll get it." Breanna darted off in the direction of the guestroom Cruz had shown her earlier.

Breanna returned a few moments later with a thick manila envelope, gave her sister a quick hug and then went to bed. With trepidation Brenda opened the envelope surprised to be staring at guardianship papers. No note, no nothing, just lots of legal papers. Brenda looked through everything and put the pieces together in her mind. Apparently Harlan and his third wife Tiffany, or Breanna's mom had split two months ago and she had left Harlan with sole custody of their child and was apparently sailing around Greece with her alimony trust. Harlan had no desire to raise Breanna on his own and Brenda suspected that whoever his latest love with was probably no more interested in Breanna than Tiffany had been in her.

Sinking back into the couch Brenda recalled when she had initially come to Port Charles after being kicked out of the house at seventeen. Fortunately her father had left her access to her money until midway through her freshman year of college when Tiffany had realized she still had access and got Harlan to stop that too. At the time she had been a freshman at Port Charles University and so desperate for money for tuition that she had responded to the Quartermaine add for a live in nanny. Surprisingly in spite of the fact that she had no idea how to even do laundry they had given her the job and she had made real friends who cared about her as person not because of her financial situation. Eventually she had finished her BA in psychology but by that time she was well on her way to becoming a super model and perhaps had more money than her wealthy father. But it had never been about the money, it had been about rejection and it had taken years for her to heal from that pain. She wasn't about to let Breanna go through the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4:Stranger than Fiction

Sins of the Father

Chapter 4: Sometimes the Truth is Stranger Than Fiction

It was just before ten when Cruz let himself into The Cellar through the underground entrance. He moved a loose brick and typed in the security code and waited a moment for the door to open. Edward Quartermaine's youngest son, FBI Agent and acting Port Charles Police Chief, John Quartermaine and his wife assistant DA Abby Daniels Quartermaine were already there talking with Port Charles DA Scott Baldwin and woman with blond hair and blue eyes Cruz had never met before. "Alexis can't make it she's working on closing arguments for the Malloy case," Scott said.

"How is that going?" Cruz asked referring to Darren Malloy a gentleman who had attempted to take the lobby of the Metro Court, the other five star hotel in Port Charles besides the Quartermaine owned Port Charles Hotel, hostage. The depraved gunman had killed two children before the crisis team had eventually ended the situation.

"It should have been a slam dunk, sadly the crime was witnessed by twenty people but apparently our guy has an identical twin with identical prints and now the defense is playing hot potato with the jury," Scott said in frustration.

"Yeah I had heard about that, but I thought you had DNA evidence is their DNA really 100 identical, is that possible?" Cruz asked.

"According to Dr. Weber if they are monozygotic twins yes. Which apparently is the situation, so we've shown that one of them was there but which one who knows," Abby explained.

"Do you think they were working together?" Cruz asked.

"That is my hunch, but we've had no luck finding a way to prove that," John Quartermaine said.

"It sounds sort of like the Ruiz brothers," Cruz said.

"We've got FBI working on finding the connection, the problem is that we didn't even know this twin existed until after the trial began. Although the whole double jeopardy clause doesn't apply if you commit perjury so we could retry Darren if we can show that he was actually guilty and committed perjury," Scott explained as Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos ascended through a trap door.

"Gentlemen, nice of you to join us," Scott said making a big production of looking at his watch and noting that they were in fact ten minutes late.

"I had to wait for Alexis to get home, and now she'll probably be up all night again working on that darn case," Sonny retorted. Jason just kind of shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and looked down.

"Can we stop bickering some of us have wives to get home to," Cruz pointed out. Realizing too late that the statement actually only applied to him as John's wife was with them and Scott, Jason, and Sonny were all technically single.

"Good point, especially since we'll be needing you wife's help with this next part of the plan," John said.

Cruz did not like the sound of that, "What?"

"Don't worry, we'll keep her safe," Scott said.

"I don't like the idea of Brenda getting involved in all of this," Cruz stated firmly.

"I agree," Sonny said refusing to make eye contact with Cruz once the words were out. It was no secret that he and Brenda had been involved in the past and actually within the past year Sonny had thought he wanted them to reconcile. Still he cared about Brenda deeply and he had come to accept that she did truly love and was loved by Cruz so he was happy for her and he supposed them. Plus he had recently admitted his feelings for Alexis and begun to wonder if perhaps it wasn't so much that you had one perfect soul mate but more several people that perhaps given how the situations or stars aligned themselves you could make it work with.

"Her role is really very minimal, she just needs to introduce agent Kaylee Reynolds to a few of the right people as an old college friend," John Quartermaine said.

"Why does the name sound familiar?" Jason asked.

"I think we met during my trial," the blond who had stood quietly with Abby Quartermaine said.

"The Dr. Pierce Dorman murder, I remember now," Sonny said. "But I thought you were going to work with at risk youth. With that foundation, I've sent money there every year."

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos I'm sure they appreciate your generous donations especially since the kids they fail with are the ones who end up working for you," Scott quipped.

"Gentlemen need I remind you, you're now on the same team, like it or not," John said dryly.

"Yeah, I'm a changed man Baldwin, from what I've heard you should be the first person to be able to relate," Sonny taunted. Scott Baldwin might be in the running for father of the year, and now be a good guy and ethical DA but he had a few skeletons in his closet.

"You are correct though, I've worked at the ABC center part time for the past seven years mostly as a cover for my real job at the Bureau," Kaylee said.

"Who does Brenda have to introduce her to?" Cruz asked.

"No one specifically but we want to play up her relationship with Brenda to make her presence in Port Charles more believable," John explained.

"But doesn't your father still live in this town?" Sonny asked.

"My father died about a year after Matt. He took Matt's death especially hard, I think in part because he felt he should have known. Apparently Dr. Quartermaine had approached him a few months before that and he had confronted Matt who had denied everything and said that Alli and Emily Quartermaine had made it all up because he had broken up with Alli. He believed him, no one wants believe your kid is doing drugs, its much easier to believe that some silly girl is making up lies about him," Kaylee explained.

"I'm sorry," Sonny said.

"So you were actually friends with Brenda during college?" Cruz asked as all of the Dorman disaster had occurred ten years ago about four years before he arrived in town.

"Yes I was, we've lost touch somewhat over the years but I was invited to your wedding. Congratulations! I would have attended but I was down in Miami taking care of something," Kaylee said smiling.

"No offense but the entire world was invited to our wedding; somehow Edward Quartermaine took over the guest list. Our wedding was a larger affair than his own granddaughter Emily's was this past summer," Cruz quipped.

"Point taken," Kaylee conceded.

"Listen as much fun as this stroll down memory lane is I've got a teenage daughter home alone and closing arguments for the Malloy trial are in the morning," Scott crossed the room to take a seat at the long table in the center of the room.

As the others joined him with John Quartermaine at the head, John said, "I agree that we need to get on task as well, but I think that perhaps we need to review what many of us now call the Dorman Disaster because it has become more relevant than we originally realized," John said.

"What part is more relevant?" Scott asked.

"Well as you all know Dr. Pierce Dorman was an interventional cardiologist at PCGH. He was also one of the main kingpins in the Raines drug ring and ultimately was killed by one of Raines employees. Raines was actually facing charges in Miami and was extradited to Florida where he escaped and has been a fugitive since. Anyway Miami PD recently recovered his prints from their investigation of Rebecca Chase," John explained.

"She was the nurse that lied for Dorman, well one of the two he killed the other one," Sonny said.

"Yes she was the one who claimed that she had heard Dr. Monica Quartermaine threatening Dr. Dorman. Unfortunately Dr. Dorman's unwanted sexual advances on Dr. Quartermaine were observed by Amy Vining so it refuted most of Ms. Chase's testimony which she later retracted anyway," John continued.

"How did that get to trial anyway?" Jason asked. This had all been going on a little over a year after he had first returned from Boston. He had been dealing with his own problems and oblivious to his aunt's struggles but after joining AOCL he had done a lot of research on past events.

"Well the hospital investigation actually concluded that there was insufficient evidence to take action. Dr. Dorman then sued the hospital and your aunt in a civil suit. It was more of a publicity stunt I think than anything else. Although it backfired because Monica won her countersuit and Dorman was suspended," John said.

"Do you think she was a target because of me?" Jason asked.

"Perhaps, perhaps because her daughter had dated Matt Reynolds. Although my hunch is that she was just an attractive woman and Dorman wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. That was actually one of our profilers reads on the situation as well," John cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway Raines likely involvement in Rebecca Chase's death raised some questions and when we did a little more digging we revealed a connection between both of them and Salvatore Mancusi."

"Does this tie in with Ric Lansing?" Cruz asked.

"It may, one of the Quantico security experts recently caught a hacker, they had altered Ric's prints and DNA when we finally traced it back to the switch those prints and DNA belong to a David Bentley so we're pretty certain Ric is indeed alive. We've been trying to locate any family of the real David Bentley but apparently he was homeless and estranged from them, no luck so far," John looked down at the table.

"So it looks like everyone is coming together Lansing, Raines, Mancusi. In our business reunions aren't good," Sonny said.

"Is Alcazar in with them as well?" Scott asked. He knew that Ric had definitely had allegiance with Lorenzo Alcazar when he had been making a mockery of the DA's office.

"Alcazar and Mancusi clashed over drugs in Miami a few years ago I don't see them working together. Now Ric trying to work both ends against the middle I do see," Sonny said.

"You might be right, dangerous approach though given the history," John conceded.

"I never said my half brother was smart, but Ric will add fuel to the fire and he will in the end get burned. Word in the organization is that Mancusi is coming back into New York and Connecticut. His fortress in Chicago, Philadelphia, Detroit, Boston and Miami is impressive," Sonny scowled.

"So you think he's coming after your territory next?" Cruz asked.

"Perhaps, my guess is Ric slithers back in with Alcazar gets on the inside and then crosses Alcazar over to Mancusi," Sonny admitted.

"But if you control the ports does that help him?" Cruz asked.

"He's counting on Alcazar to take us out and then they swoop in and take out the depleted Alcazar," Jason explained.

"Ah and Ric gives them the great idea, I see now. By the way you know that information you asked me for," Cruz asked.

Sonny pretended to not understand, although he knew exactly what Cruz was talking about. Lois had come to him with a situation and he had wanted to help her but his men had had no luck in coming up with anything. He had asked Cruz to look into it as a favor and was frustrated he was bringing it up in front of the others.

"I'm mentioning it here because it's also relevant do you want to explain or shall I?" Cruz continued.

"I don't see how it's relevant," Sonny stalled.

"It's relevant because it ties back to Mancusi," Cruz said.

"How?" a look of shock crossed Sonny's face and it was genuine.

"Ok let's back up so we're all on the same page," John suggested. "XTAC yes sound it out phonetically I think that is what they were going for is a gang in Brooklyn but it's really a front for Mancusi. He gets these kids young, develops their loyalty and they bring in their friends in droves. Very low profile but a lot of the bloodshed in the city is on these kids' hands. Very similar to the Vikings in Boston, or Special K in Detroit," John explained.

"Someone put a lot of thought into this, it's amazing how deeply some of these kids get invested so young, you truly have to deprogram them almost." Or at least the ones I came across in Boston and I'd guess that XTAC and Special K kids are similar," Kaylee looked down at the table uncomfortably. She was surprised to see Sonny rest a hand upon hers gently.

"This must be hard for you," he said.

"Life is hard. Have you ever heard of the stallions?" she asked.

"You mean those punk kid wannabes," Jason said recalling.

"My brother was involved in that, fortunately the gang disintegrated. Matt's death along with two other ringleaders and then Dorman's murder took away their critical mass. The only surviving members are Kyle Ratcliffe, and Bryon Lords and although neither of them are exactly law abiding citizens Lords is serving at least ten more years in San Quentin for an armed robbery gone bad and Ratcliffe was in rehab a few months ago," Kaylee finished.

"So the gang died with Dorman?" Jason asked.

"Mostly, I finally brought myself to clean out Matt's room about six months after the trial was over. I found a lot of stuff that just led me to more questions. I did a lot of research and realized how little I had really known about much of my brothers last two years of life or some of Port Charles' finest. I had ulterior motives when I joined the FBI, I didn't want to just be an agent I wanted to be an agent that brought this whole idiocy to it's knees."

"Why didn't you just go to the police with what you had learned?" Cruz asked the obvious question.

"Because even back then I had learned enough to know to not trust Commissioner Scorpio or Detective Taggert," Kaylee said defiantly.

Sonny smirked.

"You knew he was a dirty cop, that's how you got him to agree to letting you adopt Michael right? You threatened to expose his secret," Kaylee continued.

"Actually that was a trap that Marcus fell into, I was completely bluffing my way through that. The file I was flaunting contained nothing other than copies of pictures from our trip to the beach and a contract I was reviewing. Once he signed the papers I knew he was right but I couldn't have proved it even if I hadn't thrown the evidence into the fire," Sonny said smugly.

"If Scorpio is dirty then why can't we get rid of him?" Scott fumed. This was the first anyone had mentioned to him Mac Scorpio was corrupt and it irked him that he hadn't seen it first. Anyway the man was annoying so why couldn't they just send him packing to Pentonville or something?

"Because my boss thinks we're actually safer with Scorpio at the helm where we can monitor him closely. Didn't you think it odd that we didn't invite the police commissioner to sit on this committee or that we pushed Mr. Morgan's under cover appointment through your office without his knowledge? Or why detective Cruz's overtime work is funded through your budget?" John asked.

Scott looked sheepish, honestly the man irked him so much he hadn't cared why he hadn't been included, and he had been so desperate to fix the problem in the DA's office that he had been willing to basically do what John and Abby had advised.

"I guess its true that you only truly hate what is familiar," Sonny quipped thinking of all the altercations he and Jason had had over the years with Commissioner Scorpio and detective Taggert. "So how does this tie back into the whole situation with Brooke and how did you dig this all up so fast?".

"You're forgetting that Brooke-Lynne has two parents. Ned reluctantly came to me about a month ago with some concerns I said I'd look into it, we had dug up most of this but I was missing the Cerullo component until you talked to Cruz and that explains perhaps why Brooke was included," John explained.

"You think Brooke was a target," Sonny shuddered that was his goddaughter they were talking about.

"I think Brooke was selected yes, probably about twenty percent of these kids are specifically selected the other eighty percent are just messed up exploited kids that are viewed as being somewhat expendable," John said.

"He didn't mean to imply your brother was expendable," Sonny said.

"I said viewed as, viewed by Mancusi, and Raines. To me every child is precious, anyway Kaylee's brother was selected," John said.

"Why?" Sonny really didn't get it again.

"Because he was the link to Allison and Emily Quartermaine. Fortunately for my nieces he wasn't a successful draw but I'm sure Mancusi didn't know that at the time," John said with a grimace.

"So the old man is in the business?" Sonny asked. Smirking again at the irony.

"No the old man was not in the business as you put it Mr. Corinthos. My father made his money the old fashioned way he earned it honestly, treated people with respect until they gave him a reason not to, and didn't cut corners. The grudge goes against mother and unfortunately it was not forgiven with her death."

"Lila? What did she ever do to anyone?"

"She witnessed a crime, over fifty years ago in Chicago a young girl was raped in broad daylight the local residents were so afraid of Mancusi that no one saw anything. But Lila Reardon did, after the trial Antonio went to prison and the entire Reardon family went into the witness protection program and Lila Morgan was created.

This news even surprised Jason, "When you told me about my parents accident you said it was because I was too close to taking down the Mancusi family were you lying was it more payback to my aunt?".

"I've never lied to you Jason, you were working on the Mancusi case fortunately a lot of your information had been uploaded to the FBI database so it was maintained. I never knew about the connection of our, and especially your family to Mancusi until recently. I stumbled upon this innocently. As you know. Tracy is working on that memoir project and basically begging anyone with a pulse to help her. I was going through one of mother's old diaries, she was a smart cookie its all in code but with my background I was able to put it together and then with my FBI connections verify I was correct. You and Lila had spoken about the Mancusi's I believe she shared some of her story with you and perhaps that was your motivation."

"So much for six degrees of separation, you can tie everyone back to the Mancusi family," Sonny quipped.

"Sadly more people than we would like. But let's finish this off because I'm going to share the relevant pieces of this with Ned and ideally Lois tomorrow. If Lois won't meet with us then I'm trusting you to convey the information to her in a more discreet fashion."

"Whatever it takes to keep Brooke safe, I know that is what Lois wants."

"Alright so Brooke's attraction tied back to two things first her Cerullo heritage, I'm sure you know of her grandfather and uncle Vinny's ties to the old Moreno ring Sonny."

"Hey, that association died with their death, Lois and her mother know nothing about the business, never did," Sonny protested.

"No, but Antonio did and although he was never involved in any way anyone could prove I'd bet that he knows more than is really safe. But I think the bigger draw was her relationship with you. You've been the closest thing to a father she's ever known," John said.

"What was I supposed to do? She was a kid; not her fault her father couldn't keep his pants on and or couldn't apologize to her mother and make an effort to see her. A child is not just a financial investment, financial provision is one thing love is another more important thing," Sonny became angry.

"I'm not faulting the decision you made. In many ways I find it admirable. I also agree that my nephew made some irresponsible choices and then never really accepted responsibility for them until it was nearly too late. I think Brooke was fortunate to have another adult who loved her in her life, and I've told my nephew as much. I do think on some level he can even see that but I don't think we'll see him admitting that overnight."

"I never kept him from his child, honestly Lois never did either she didn't make it easy for him to see her I'll admit but Ned could have done more than he did. Now he on the other hand kept Kristina from me for over three years, until he and Alexis were forced to tell me the truth because we might lose her otherwise," Sonny was just getting warmed up.

"We're getting off track, the point is that anyone who paid any attention could see that Brooke matters to you so obviously if you were unscrupulous you could use her to get to you," John said calmly.

"Is that why Ratcliffe started dating Maxie?" Cruz asked curiously.

"No, that was just coincidental, I considered that possibility as well," John agreed.

"How does Robin fit into all of this?" Jason asked.

"Robin Scorpio? I don't think she really has any connection. She's Scorpio's niece, her dad left the bureau about five years ago and has done a lot of PI work since."

"Is he clean?" Jason asked.

"We think so but fair question, if he isn't I doubt Robin is involved."

"Ok back to Brooke," Sonny said somewhat anxiously.

"Ok so I'm going to recommend that Ned take her to see Kaylee. You'll do the same with Lois. Trust me on this Kaylee is one of the best at what she does the kids who have had a chance at a life after this have been the ones she's worked with."

"So you get them to spill all their secrets?" Sonny asked warily.

"I understand you're skeptical and yes in some cases we have gotten very useful information from these kids but really if they're in deep then its almost like they have been programmed," Kaylee said.

"Brooke's been away from it for almost a year," Sonny said.

"Or seven months and from things Ned has said she's not away from it. Also from what Lois told you I don't think they're letting her leave without a fight. Let Kaylee help her, let us protect her and maybe we can all come out of this."

"You want me to use my friendship with Lois to get information we need from her daughter," Sonny summarized.

"No I'm asking you as Brooke's surrogate father to help Lois realize what needs to be done for Brooke's sake. She's still in danger whether her mother can see that or not, also from what I understand from Ned she isn't exactly talking anyway. Kaylee can help her," John said.

"Dr. Chapman thinks it is a conversion disorder," Sonny volunteered. His goddaughter had collapsed at school the week before. At the hospital the doctors had explained that she was very dehydrated and malnourished and had admitted her to the pediatrics floor where she had mostly slept since then.

"Yes, Ned was discussing it with Ryan at brunch actually," John remarked.

"That's not uncommon actually with these kids, some of the experiences they have, well and in some cases the gang is actually an escape for things being even worse at home," Kaylee explained gently.

"Brooke is my great niece Sonny, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either but in this case, I think Kaylee can help her," John said.

"He's right," Jason said.

"I'll talk to Lois," Sonny said quietly. He turned and looked directly into Kaylee's eyes "Brooke is like a daughter to me, I'm trusting you with her life, do not betray my trust."

"I won't Mr. Corinthos, you've always been honest with me, you helped me out during the trial not only with paying for my legal fees but I know that you forced the police to finally see the evidence that had been there all along. I went into this to help these kids that's my goal to give these kids a chance my brother was never given. But at the same time I want to end this madness," Kaylee said.

"Oh we're ending this," Jason said firmly. Kaylee looked at him and vowed to review Jason's dossier before bed.

"So what do we do about Alcazar?" Sonny asked.

"Suppose you weren't working with us, what would you do?" John asked.

"Recognize that Mancusi is building a strategic empire, identify some allies and hold onto what is ours," Sonny said.

"So work with Alcazar?" Scott asked.

"I'd never work with Alcazar, and as for the ally identification its going to be hard because several families are trying to join up with Mancusi figuring he's too powerful," Sonny explained.

"Do you think he may be?" Scott asked uneasily.

"No, but before this really goes down we need to decide what our goal is and what price we'll pay to reach that goal. Welcome to the Mob 101 it's really quite simple. We can take down Mancusi especially with the FBI backing the play but how much blood does your boss really want on his hands?" Sonny asked.

"Obviously we're going to do this to spare as many lives as possible but you're right Mr. Corinthos, this is war and unfortunately war has casualties. We should stagger our departures as usual. Cruz why don't you and Kaylee stay behind so I can brief you on the information to give Brenda," John suggested and they adjourned.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets in the Dark

_To answer a reviewer question--Jason and Sam are no longer together. Sonny & Alexis are trying to make things work. Carly & Jax get back together in a few chapters but I'm not sure their relationship has staying power. This follows along the storyline laid out in For the Love of Family and as GH gets worse and worse I guess these stories get more and more AR. _

* * *

Sins of the Father

Chapter 5: Secrets in the Dark

It was a little after midnight by the time Cruz crept into the master bedroom. "Cruz?" he heard Brenda call out from their bed.

"Sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you," Cruz whispered back crossing the room to their bed and sitting down.

"I wasn't asleep, you know I don't sleep well when you aren't home," Brenda said. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure, you know just another night of work," Cruz said going into the bathroom.

But lying in bed Brenda knew it was anything but. Cruz didn't tell her details, well she supposed he couldn't really but when he had joined the undercover task force he had told her that. John Quartermaine had insisted she know who was involved and stated that it actually made things safer if she did know whom she actually could trust. So she knew her husband was working with Scott Baldwin, Alexis Davis, and Abby Quartermaine from the DA's office, John Quartermaine and Jason Morgan from the PCPD, and that her former lover Sonny Corinthos was their Mafia consultant. At the time Brenda had laughed at the irony of that last part. She was one of the few people who knew that Jason Morgan had returned to the right side of the law. Some of his family, like Alan and Monica and Emily and Patrick, did but they were supposed to be pretending that they didn't. As far as Brenda knew Edward was unaware of Jason's conversion away from what he had always considered the dark side. There were more details that Brenda didn't know and hadn't asked.

"Do you know Kaylee Reynolds?" Cruz asked returning and climbing into bed with her.

"Yes she was my roommate freshman year well until Harlan killed my trust fund and I had to move out of the dorm into the Quartermaine mansion," Brenda said.

"Now that sounds rough," Cruz joked pulling her close to him.

"Oh trust me it was for them. They hired me to be their nanny, me who had never even boiled water or done laundry. But yeah I haven't really talked to Kaylee much in the last year. She works in Boston now with juvenile addicts, she sent us that Irish blessing tapestry for our wedding. I can't honestly remember why she couldn't come, maybe she couldn't get time off from work?" Brenda tried to recall as she softened into his embrace.

"She was at our meeting tonight," Cruz said reaching down to massage her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes, she's been with the FBI for the past seven years or so," Cruz said.

"She never told me, but then I guess you don't. I didn't realize John Quartermaine was a major director really until you joined the task force," Brenda said.

"He's like second in command basically but no one realizes that except his closest family and they know they can't tell anyone. It is almost comical to watch Edward nearly burst with pride. When he took over as Police Chief last January I don't think PCPD really had any clue what they were getting, the DA's office somehow hired him and we were all expecting some political crony but he's actually been good."

"I never knew John as well since they had lived in Philadelphia and then DC much of the time I knew the Quartermaines but like it or not the Quartermaines really are good people. Edward is just a little overbearing but he'd walk barefoot on hot coals for any of his kids, or grandkids, and he uses that term as loosely as allowed," Brenda said sadly.

Cruz wrapped his arms around her more tightly and stroked her face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I was just going through some papers Breanna brought me from Harlan, he's willing to give me guardianship," Brenda said.

Cruz was silent thinking of what that meant, sure he and Brenda had talked about having children some day, maybe even some day soon but he hadn't thought they would be going immediately to the teenage years. Still he could see how much Brenda even now had been hurt by Harlan's abandonment years ago, he could understand what she probably felt she needed to do. "I'll support you in anything babe you know that," he finally said.

"Well I want to be there for her honey, but this has to hurt her."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't really just handed me the envelope and went to bed. I'm not sure if she knew what was inside or not," Brenda said.

"Well we'll talk to her about it in the morning, and we'll get it all worked out," Cruz promised.

"I think there is more going on," Brenda almost whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm worried about her," Brenda's voice trailed off at the end unable to finish her thought.

"Of course, she's your baby sister and you love her," Cruz affirmed.

"I'm worried she may be struggling with some of the same things I was," Brenda finally admitted.

Cruz pulled his wife deeper into the embrace and around so she was facing him. "If she's struggling we'll help her, maybe you could make an appointment for a physical with one of the pediatricians at PCGH," Cruz suggested.

"I thought about that, but I found this Dr. Sharon Lawrence who specializes in adolescent eating disorders. She's in Shepperd, I guess I'll call in the morning and see if she can work Breanna in soon," Brenda agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: The World Comes Crashing Down

Sins of the Father

Chapter 6: When the World Comes Crashing Down

Friday morning Brenda rinsed the conditioner from her hair as the glass door opened and her husband's face appeared amidst the steam. "Come in and join me the water is lovely," she lured seductively.

"I think there is something wrong with your sister, I heard her whimpering when I went down to fix breakfast. Maybe it would be best if you went and checked on her," Cruz suggested.

Concerned Brenda finished rinsing conditioner and soap from her body, stepped out of the shower toweled quickly and stepped into the robe Cruz was offering. She tied the robe and wrapped her wet hair up in a dry towel. More nervously she walked back through their bedroom and through the hall to what had become Breanna's room. Breanna had been with them for nearly five days and they were supposed to go meet with the therapist that Dr. Lawrence had referred them to that afternoon. Brenda hoped she was just nervous about that.

"Bree," Brenda called and knocked softly.

"Come in," a very faint voice returned.

Brenda opened the door and crossed the room to her sister's bed. "You don't look like you feel too well," she said.

"I don't, think I, can get up," Breanna said and Brenda could see the fear in her eyes and how she seemed to struggle with the words.

"Do you just feel weak?" Brenda asked with concern.

"Yeah, and its, hard, to get, my breath," she started to cry but then was choking and gasping on the words.

"Shhh, just lie still and don't talk we'll get you help," Brenda soothed patting her shoulder. "Cruz," she called urgently.

Cruz appeared in the doorway, "Yes," he said uneasily.

"I'll be right back sweetie, I'm going to talk to Cruz for a moment," Brenda got up from the bed.

"Breanna's having trouble breathing, I think we need to call an ambulance. I'll go get dressed if you'll stay with her after you call," she whispered as they stood in the doorway.

Moments later Brenda dressed hurriedly in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved polo shirt she had actually stolen from her husband. Even he admitted it looked better on her. She pulled her hair up quickly into a bun and slipped into a pair of socks and Reeboks then she picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed Monica Quartermaine's cell.

She explained the situation quickly, Monica agreed to meet them in the ED at PCGH she slammed her phone closed, dropped it into her purse and then went back across the hall to her sister. Cruz hovered nervously by Breanna's bed and moved slightly to allow Brenda to sit back down and take her little sister's hand. "It will be ok Bree, I talked to Dr. Quartermaine and she's going to meet us at the hospital, and everything will be better then," Brenda promised as she heard sirens approaching their home.

Cruz left to let the paramedics in and in very surreal fashion they were in Breanna's room moments later. After their quick assessment as they were preparing to transport her Breanna clung to Brenda's arm. "It's ok Bree they're going to help you and we'll be right behind them and its going to be ok," Brenda tried to soothe while extricating herself from her sister's grasp.

"Actually mom if you want to come with us maybe that will keep her calmer. If she's upset it will just be worse," one of the paramedics suggested as they allowed Brenda to navigate around as they positioned Breanna on their stretcher.

Brenda supposed a few months ago she might have protested that she couldn't have possibly looked old enough to have a thirteen-year-old daughter but the she didn't even react. She merely allowed Cruz to help her drape her coat around her shoulders without breaking Breanna's grasp and laid Breanna's jacket across her on the stretcher. The ambulance ride was mostly uneventful. Breanna seemed a little better by the time they arrived but maybe that was because of the oxygen they were giving her Brenda wondered.

In the Emergency Department apparently there had been an apartment fire down by the waterfront and things were busy with six or seven victims being treated and triaged. They were steered past the chaos into a resuscitation room at the far end of the department and Brenda was reassured to see Monica come in as one of the nurses were getting Breanna hooked up to monitors and moving the oxygen over to the wall connector source. "Bree, Dr. Quartermaine is very nice and she's going to help you feel better, I'm going to let her get in an examine you," Brenda kissed her forehead and Breanna relinquished her grasp.

"Hello Breanna, how are you feeling?" Monica asked.

Breanna looked up at the doctor in front of her afraid to answer. "I'm really, weak, my chest hurts" she finally got out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that is scary," Monica agreed feeling the irregular slow thready pulse in her wrist. She pulled out a stethoscope, "I'm going to take a listen to your heart and lungs," she explained gently lifting her t-shirt in the front and then back.

"I'm going to grab the ultrasound and get a quick look but we'll need a 12-lead EKG, PA and lateral chest, CMP, Magnesium, Phos, Calcium, CBC CK, CK-MB, and Troponin I and two sets of blood cultures," she ordered. She glanced at the vitals displaying on the monitor and frowned a little, "500 mL normal saline bolus and 1g Ceftriaxone and 500mg Azithromycin IV after you get the cultures," she finished.

When Dr. Quartermaine disappeared the nurse came over with a tray with what Breanna guessed were IVs. She really didn't like needles and was glad when Brenda came back over and took her left hand. The nurse stuck her twice but somehow neither worked, and Breanna bit her lip not wanting to cry. They were trying to help she tried to remind herself. "If you can't get the IV in maybe they should do a central line," she heard her sister suggest.

The nurse who's nametag identified her as Kim rolled her eyes at Brenda's suggestion. Breanna tried to take a deep breath she wasn't sure what a central line was but it sounded worse. "Listen I'm not trying to give you a hard time, I know they are just hard to get sometimes, perhaps its genetic because the last time I needed an IV they ended up doing that. Maybe if you can just get the labs drawn then Dr. Quartermaine can put in a central line," Brenda tried to appease as Dr. Quartermaine came back in a large machine that sort of looked like a Zamboni.

"How are we doing?" Monica asked brightly.

"She must be really dehydrated or something because the vein just keeps on blowing," Kim said.

"Yeah I was afraid of that," Monica said.

"Maybe you could put in a central line," Brenda suggested. Breanna really didn't like the sound of that.

"It may come to that, but let me see if I can toss in an IV first so we at least have some access central lines can sometimes be equally temperamental," Monica suggested.

Kim rolled her eyes again but handed Monica some alcohol and a catheter. Breanna watched as she put on some gloves and ran her hand over her wrist. "Well this one probably won't last long, but at least we can get some fluids and antibiotics into you maybe. Are you ready?" Monica asked.

Breanna nodded although she really wasn't. She squeezed Brenda's hand as she felt the needle poke but this time when she looked back over a minute later Dr. Quartermaine was taping it in place. "Is it in?" Breanna asked.

"Yes, and I realize this isn't a very comfortable spot but we'll try to do something a little more permanent. Actually Kim we'll need an ABG too and I don't want to draw labs from this IV because I'm afraid we'll lose it if we do so if you get me an ABG syringe and a butterfly I'll stick for that too. Breanna this may hurt a little but it has to be done so if you hold really still we can probably get all the blood we need from one poke. OK?" Monica asked.

"Ok," Breanna bit her lip again.

But when it was over a few minutes later it actually hadn't been that bad. The nurse was attaching things to her IV and they put stickers all over for an EKG, which she handed to Monica. Monica glanced at the EKG, "Why don't you have them come over and do the X-ray but have them get a lateral decubitus as well as frontal. Also add in 500mg of Magnesium sulfate to the IV fluids, and we'll do a central line once I look at the X-ray."

"Ok, sure, and I'll have to send to pharmacy for that," Kim said still sounding miffed as she left to send the labs to the lab and call pharmacy.

"While we're waiting for the X-ray we're going to take a really quick look at your heart, we'll get a better look in a day or two when you're feeling better but I want to make sure we aren't missing anything else," she explained. She squeezed some cold gel onto her chest and kind of rubbed a large wand thing back and forth while staring intently at the screen. Breanna looked at the screen it looked like a blob that was moving back and forth.

"Is that, my, heart?" she finally asked.

"Yes, they don't really look like the valentine cutouts. But it looks good everything is squeezing well which is a good sign," Monica said.

The X-ray person showed up then and then Kim brought in the fluids from pharmacy and handed Monica some papers. As Dr. Quartermaine later explained the X-ray showed that she had a bad pneumonia on her left side and a lot of fluid collecting around it. She did go ahead and put in the central line which was certainly nothing like what Breanna had seen them do on the TV show ER. Especially at the end when she sewed it into place and then they had to do another X-ray to prove it was in place which fortunately it was.

"So we'll continue the antibiotics to treat the infection, continue your oxygen; work on continuing to fix the electrolytes; and we'll get you feeling better. All of the fluid may need to be drained from around your lung, especially if you don't start feeling like your breathing is better. One option would be to do that now or we can wait and see if your body starts to absorb it on its own," Monica explained.

"Is it better to do it now?" Brenda asked.

"With as uncomfortable as she still looks maybe. Obviously doing a thoracentesis to remove the fluid does have risks so if it could be avoided all together that would be good. However, if the breathing gets worse that can cause problems too. I'm having them call Dr. Williams who is on today in the Pediatric ICU I think probably she'll decide to go ahead and do the thoracentesis in the PICU sometime this afternoon," Monica explained.

Just then another petite blond woman walked into the room followed by Emily Quartermaine. She stopped and turned to Brenda, "Hello, I'm Dr. Addison, I'm the PICU attending today and this is Dr. Quartermaine who is our resident on service," she said extending her hand.

"My apologies Gina, I keep forgetting you're using your married name now. Dr. Addison was formerly Dr. Williams," Monica explained.

"It's not a problem, confusing I know since Kurt and I have been married over a year but it takes so long to get everything switched on licenses and stuff, as I'm sure you're learning the hard way now Emily aren't you?" Gina asked.

"Actually Patrick suggested that I just continue to use my maiden name professionally for that reason well that and there are already two Dr. Drakes on our medical staff. Well I suppose already two Dr. Quartermaines as well," Emily said smiling.

Kim the still disgruntled nurse came back in, "Dr. Scanlon was wondering if you could do your admission upstairs since apparently there is a bed ready and we are getting slammed," she said tersely.

Monica and Gina exchanged a don't ask, don't go there look and Gina said, "Sure."

"Oh and transport is busy so maybe you could have one of the PICU transporters come down," Kim said turning on her heel.

"Ok I really didn't mean to tick her off," Brenda said sheepishly once she was out of earshot.

"Oh I don't think it was you Ma'am, we have a little history she and my husband were high school sweethearts and although they had been over for years before I even finished medical school and returned to Port Charles some how she views me as an intruder," Gina volunteered.

"Ah and I thought she was still irked at me because I spoke to her a few weeks ago after I heard her yelling at a patient," Monica said.

"She was yelling at a patient?" Emily asked.

"Well he was an older gentleman and he was a little confused and she was a little frustrated but still a deep breath would have been a better approach," Monica explained.

"So basically she wants us all out of her ER," Brenda guessed.

"I think so, she hasn't liked me since I ate one of the nurse's cookies a few weeks ago. Never mind that I brought in those cookies anyway," Emily joked looking up to see Dr. Joseph Scanlon one of the ED attendings standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Williams and Drs. Quartermaine I'm not sure what Kim said but please take all the time you need, things are settling down and you're both doing me a favor by jumping in for this little girl while I was tied up with the fire victims," Dr. Scanlon attempted damage control.

"Actually Joe, things are looking much better hemodynamically and rhythmwise I think it's fine to move her to the PICU now and I understand your transport is tied up so we'll just take her there," Monica offered.

"Well I know Kim can be a little brusque at times," Dr. Scanlon said.

"She can but its fine," Monica offered.

Breanna took in the scene refraining from laughing because that would make her chest hurt more. Later when she was settled in the PICU Brenda slipped away to try to find Cruz. The blond doctor had explained she wanted Dr. Quartermaine, well the third Dr. Quartermaine to look at the X-rays and make sure that he didn't want to put in a chest tube and then she agreed that they should drain the fluid. Breanna was really not looking forward to that, she realized that it was really all her fault for getting so sick and that it was probably because she hadn't been eating. But it wasn't really like she had woken up one day and decided to be anorexic. She had just felt better if she didn't eat and then it had just kind of gotten out of control. She sunk back into her pillows wanting to cry.

Meanwhile Brenda had found Cruz and they were in the family lounge outside the PICU talking. "So it sounds like she's in good hands," Cruz tried to be optimistic.

"Yeah Monica was great with her, she did the Central line and Breanna did great, and Emily is going to take care of her in the PICU. But I just didn't realize how sick she was I feel like I should have noticed this," Brenda said.

"Well didn't Monica say that it had probably been progressing slowly so we wouldn't have noticed it. I mean she didn't run a fever or really even cough much. Also I mean that doctor you took her to two days ago didn't realize there was anything wrong so you can't expect that you should have. Trust me what she needs right now is for us to be there and support her and we can't do that if you're beating yourself up with guilt," Cruz said.

"I know you're right, but it's just harder to really believe that, "Brenda said as Dr. Alan Quartermaine approached.

"Brenda, Cruz," he began.

"Alan," Brenda said nervously.

"Dr. Williams, err Dr. Addison I mean asked me to look at your sister's films and see if I thought we should do something other than a thoracentesis initially. I'm sorry it's taken me a little while to get to them, I had to help out with the burn patient resuscitation and then I had an emergency case of my own waiting in the OR. But I've looked at them now and I agree that starting with a thoracentesis is the way to go. If the fluid looks like there is a more complex infection then we may consider a chest tube or surgical procedure but any time we do that we end up with scaring which can cause more problems later on so we shouldn't rush into something like that in my opinion," Alan explained.

"Ok," Brenda said numbly.

"Also from reading the H&P it looks like she's had abdominal pain for several months, and that can be a number of things. Given her abdominal exam and the history I don't think its anything acute so I think we can address this when her heart and lungs are more stable. It very well may be an ulcer I've suggested to the PICU team that they go ahead and send the H. pylori serology and start her on prevacid. I think we should plan on doing an endoscopy when it is safe to do so but I don't think it is now," Alan finished.

"So when will you do the thoracentesis?" Cruz asked.

"Actually I was going to let Dr. Addison do that," Alan asked.

"Has she done a lot of them?" Cruz asked warily.

"Yes, she did her critical care fellowship at Denver Children's and probably did thousands while she was there. Two years ago when we brought in Dr. Williams err Addison she was Dr. Williams then we did it with the goal of becoming the designated regional PICU a goal that has been realized. She's very good, a definite role model for Emily," Alan said.

"Is she Stone's sister?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, she is. She was just seventeen when her brother left us and I think in many ways that motivated her aspirations towards medicine," Alan explained.

Back in the PICU Gina had just finished supervising Emily's successful reintubation of a baby they had extubated in the morning who had initially done well but had deteriorated as the day wore on. "Nice job," she said as they walked from the room.

"Thanks, I just was really hoping he'd make it on his own," Emily said glumly.

"I know, I thought he would this morning. Still we'll try to go back up on the steroids taper more slowly and see if we can get him off in a few days," Gina consoled.

"If we can't then we trach?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and I've already talked to his mom about that, but I want to give him another chance. How many thoracenteses have you done?"

"Actual thoracenteses? Three, all last month after I got out of the NICU. In the NICU we had the worst month and I think I did ten chest tubes," Emily said reflecting back on her NICU month especially the night they had three critically ill babies born almost all at once.

"You were on call that night they had the three babies all born at once right?" Gina asked.

"Yes, me, Aletea Markham, and Dr. Harmon. That was also the night that kid with the brain abscess came in right because I remember Patrick had brought me cheesecake and he got paged to the ER and like literally seconds later they paged him overhead," Emily recalled.

"Yes, the kid was seizing in status and it was crazy in the ER as it always is. We knew he was going to need to go to the OR if we could get him controlled so the nurse panicked and was like we need Neurosurgery now when in reality it was more like we need them in ten minutes when we've gotten the seizure under control," Gina said remembering the child and the faith and hope she had had when he came out of the OR after Dr. Drake's miracle. Him surviving at all had been unlikely however, ultimately a week later he had died. She remembered how she had broken down after it had been all over for just a moment in the arms of her colleague and then after a brief prayer they had both gone home to their respective spouses.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," Emily said remembering the night that Patrick had come home and told her that Austin Caltrider had died. She remembered that he had also told her how deeply his death had touched Gina she had figured because it had reminded her of her brother.

"It's alright, at least we gave his mother a chance to say goodbye, one thing my brothers death taught me was how important that can be. He was comfortable and in his mother's arms and as your husband pointed out perhaps we need to take some comfort in that ourselves. Anyway we need to do the thoracentesis on the little Barrett girl did you want to do that?"

"I'm not sure, Brenda is one of my best friends and although I don't know Breanna maybe it would be better if I didn't," Emily said.

"Well I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with but I think when you practice in a small community you have to accept that you will know your patients outside of the hospital sometimes," Gina pointed out.

"True, perfect example of that was the night we were just talking about, I was so scared because my sister in law was in labor having a stat section and then we had the other babies and Matt just told me to take a deep breath and I didn't have a choice. He was right, of course I found out afterward that the baby I resuscitated was the daughter of some people we've know from church who actually named their daughter after my late grandmother," Emily explained.

"Oh yes Mike and Caryn Horton's daughter. Caryn has shared that story at our women's circle. Which you should really come to one of these days, our little subgroup is actually mostly female physicians or nurses, your mom comes some when her crazy call schedule allows," Gina explained.

"Yes, it seems like something always comes up, but my mother signed the female half of the family up for that retreat thing so I should be at that," Emily acknowledged.

"Good, it should be good. Anyway we should get this thoracentesis done what do you say?" Gina asked.

"Why don't I go explain it to Brenda if she looks uncomfortable with me doing it I'm deferring to you like I would with any uncomfortable parent. Well I guess she isn't a parent but she and Cruz now have guardianship of Breanna so I guess she kind of is," Emily quipped.

Surprisingly after grilling Alan on Dr, Addison's ability to do the procedure Cruz seemed fine with Emily doing it which Brenda couldn't quite understand but maybe it was because he trusted Emily. Nervously Brenda scribbled a signature on the form. "Can we be there while you do this?" she asked.

"I think usually the policy is one parent, so you can we'll just have you put on a mask and stuff and don't touch anything that is sterile. But I'm sure my mother walked you through that drill before she did the central line," Emily said.

"Uh yeah," Brenda agreed laughing slightly.

"Well if you're going to be tied up with this procedure why don't I go home and get some things for you and Bree since I'm sure you plan on staying with her," Cruz offered.

"That would be helpful. There is a bag in my closet that is all packed actually for the shoot I'm supposed to be leaving for next Thursday but that isn't quite a week away so I may have to see if we can reschedule. Just grab Bree's toothbrush, hairbrush, etc and some underwear and pajamas and I'll go home and figure out anything else she needs tomorrow," Brenda directed.

Later after some effort in positioning. Emily prepped and then draped the site and then identified the landmarks and got ready to anesthetize the area. "This may sting a little like a beesting but it will then numb everything so it won't hurt while we do this," she explained to Breanna.

"Just look at me Bree," Brenda said stroking her little sister's hair without messing up the sterile field.

"Now do you know why your mother put the central line on the left?" Gina asked.

Emily thought a second, "Because if she was really unlucky and dropped the lung with her line she didn't want to drop the good lung."

"Exactly, always remember that, if you have lung pathology on one side your line goes on that side," Gina said as Emily injected lidocaine and then walked the needle up the rib and found the space.

"Give your lidocaine a minute to set up, make your small knick to allow the catheter to pass, then you're going to do the same walking up the rib and then just pop over into the pleural space," Gina said.

Emily made her small incision, which Breanna didn't even flinch at. She was either numb or very stoic, or both. She entered with the catheter over needle advanced into the pleural space with fluid return and then advanced the catheter and removed the needle. They collected samples first including one for pH, which the nurse had to run to the ABG satellite, and then collected the catheter to a collection system and drained about a liter.

"Ok good, now you don't want her to breathe in as you remove the catheter so," Gina began.

"My dad told me he always makes people hum," Emily said.

"Not a bad idea," Gina agreed.

"Guess what we're all done, but you're going hum and we'll take the catheter out," Emily said triumphantly.

"Hum?" Breanna asked. Interestingly it was much easier to get words out.

"Yeah just hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Emily said.

"Ok hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Breanna said and Emily pulled out the catheter. She placed a dressing over the site and then removed the pillows to allow her to lie down.

"Do you feel better? You did really well," Emily asked.

"Actually yeah a lot better and I can talk. Thanks!" Breanna said.

"Good I'm glad," Emily said removing the sharps from the field and starting to clean up. "The cultures will take a few days to come back but we should have the cell counts and chemistry stuff back in an hour or so and I'll come back and tell you what we found."

"Thanks Em," Brenda said warmly.

Outside the room Gina turned to her, "You did really well with that," she said.

"Thanks."

"Well it's almost two don't you have that meeting with Dr. Burgess-Harmon?" Gina asked.

"Yes," Emily said glumly.

"Smile, it's not anything bad, she's going to ask you to serve on the code 99 committee," Gina said.

"How do you know?" Emily asked uneasily.

"Because I suggested you," Gina said.

"Why?" Emily was surprised.

"Because I thought we needed a first year resident and I thought you would do a good job. So go tell Dr. Burgess-Harmon that you will or I suppose that you won't if you don't want to. I'm going to do that bronchoscopy while you're gone," Gina said.

As Emily walked over to the administrative wing of the hospital she reflected on what Gina had said. Dr. Addison she corrected herself in her mind. Of course she had met her first as Gina in the final months of her brother's life and then known her as Gina as they attended the same church. As she sat waiting for Dr. Burgess-Harmon her stomach lurched she internally chided herself for being nervous but then realized she had been nauseous all day really. Gina had been correct about the nature of their meeting and Emily agreed to serve on the committee and then returned to the PICU.


	7. Chapter 7: Some Answers Another Question

Sins of the Father

Chapter 7: Some Answers, Another Question

She logged into the computer and saw that the fluid results from Breanna's thoracentesis were back and copied them down onto her large index card. Surveying the numbers with the high LDH and protein it looked like an exudative effusion, which would fit with the pneumonia. The pH was above 7.2 which was reassuring and although there were a predominance of neutrophils in the fluid they hadn't seen any organisms on the gram stain. It looked like the Legionella antigen was still pending but all in all the results were probably as good as they could possibly be in the context. Emily stood up and went in to explain that to Brenda.

"So this is good?" Brenda asked uncertainly.

"Well good for her being sick. I mean its good that it doesn't look like there is actually pus in there so she doesn't need a chest tube now and probably won't need one later or surgery so that's good," Emily explained feeling more nauseous.

"I think I understand, she looks a lot more comfortable," Brenda observed her finally sleeping sister.

"Yes she does, the chest X-ray looked so much better after the thoracentesis and her electrolytes are going in the right direction. I think she's going to do well and I'm glad," Emily said.

"Thanks Em," Brenda said again.

"No problem," Emily said walking from the room calmly and then running into the bathroom where she vomited. Not really feeling better washed her face and hands and took a moment to gather herself back together. She realized that this had been going on since Sunday but she had initially thought she was coming down with something and then had blamed the fact that she had ended up with Sunday and Wednesday call and was just over tired. Of course she had gotten a lot of sleep yesterday and had the promise of a call free weekend if she could just get through another few hours she told herself as she splashed a little more cold water on her face. She heard the door open and someone darted past her before she could raise her head to see who it was. She turned off the water and was about to leave but the sounds of someone else vomiting brought all the nausea back and she found herself kneeling over the toilet again.

When she came out of the stall she was surprised to see a familiar face splashing water on her face. "Are you ok?" Emily asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I've just been really nauseous and sick these last few days. I'm not sure if there is something going around or if I'm stressed or what," she answered turning off the water.

"Same here," Emily admitted washing her hands.

"Are you possibly pregnant?" the other woman asked.

"Brenda!" Emily exclaimed.

"It was just a question," Brenda said.

"No I don't think I'm pregnant, I just had my period," Emily hesitated a moment trying to recall, "well right after you and Cruz got married," she finished sheepishly.

"You do realize that was like six weeks ago," Brenda said.

"Yeah," Emily looked down at her hands.

"Hey, it wouldn't be bad if you were pregnant would it?" Brenda asked.

"Well no, I mean Patrick and I both want children but well first year of residency isn't usually the ideal time to do that," Emily said.

"Well were you doing anything to you know make that less likely?" Brenda asked blushing.

"Umm yeah, I didn't want to go on the pill because of the breast cancer risk with estrogen because of mommy but we've been using condoms. Anyway yeah," Emily said uncomfortably.

"Well maybe there is just some bug going around," Brenda tried to be reassuring.

"Yeah maybe," Emily said with a sinking feeling.

"I mean I'm sure that is what it is," Brenda repeated.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Emily asked.

"Both," Brenda said nervously.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Emily asked.

"I hadn't even considered it well until now because I haven't had a period in over a year so who knows," Brenda said.

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test," Emily offered.

"Yeah well maybe you should," Brenda retorted.

"We sound like we're about five you know with our bickering," Emily tried to joke.

"Yeah, well lets just say that I'm not sure now is a good time for me to be pregnant either. I mean with everything with Breanna and I'm not really sure my body is quite ready to live for two yet," Brenda said uneasily.

"Awww Bren," Emily hugged her friend. "Listen whatever happens we'll deal with it, I promise."

"Thanks, you really are my best friend."

"Would you like me to bring you a pregnancy test seriously?" Emily offered.

"Like to take here? I think I just need to get through this for Breanna first," Brenda said.

"Well early prenatal care is always good," Emily said.

"Yeah well."

"I'll tell you what, I've got to finish up some stuff but once I sign out I'll pick up pregnancy tests, and some soup from Kelly's and we can go to the call room. My mom has a permanent call room I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow it," Emily suggested.

"I really shouldn't leave Breanna for too long, speaking of which I should get back," Brenda said.

"Yeah we should but I'll bring Patrick he can read her the Paper Bag Princess it will make her night, ok well at least it will make Patrick's night," Emily joked. "Listen Brenda I think its better if we both know."

"Ok," Brenda agreed reluctantly.


	8. Chapter 8: Underneath All the Pain

Sins of the Father

Chapter 8: Underneath All the Pain

On one of the two main pediatrics units thirteen year old Brooke Lynn Ashton slept uneasily and nightmares invaded her dreams. She awoke startled, looked around the room a few times, realized she was actually still in the hospital and collapsed back onto her pillows feeling dizzy and weak. But then the door to her room opened and she looked up and realized she was going to feel even worse.

"Hello Brooke how are you feeling?" Kaylee Reynolds asked cheerily.

Brooke didn't answer her, she couldn't somehow she had lost her voice. She knew people thought she was faking it because she didn't want to talk, which she didn't, but honestly she had tried and the words had not come out.

"I brought you something," Kaylee equally cheerily reaching into her bag and pulling out a pad of paper, a box of crayons, and a pack of markers which she handed over.

Brooke accepted the "gifts" reluctantly. She wondered if this weird woman was going to expect her to write notes or something. Although she supposed she had written notes to her parents asking them to forgive her. She hoped they hadn't told this therapist person that. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Your mom mentioned that you liked to draw, and I'm sure it's pretty boring being cooped up in this room staring at the same four walls," Kaylee said.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes again. She ached all over and felt weak. Crying honestly took more energy than she had. She wondered if this was what it felt like to die. She wondered if she was dying. She wondered if that was what it would take for her family to be free. She thought they would leave them alone if she was gone. Perhaps it was the only way.

"Well I suppose I should be going, it's supposed to snow and I want to get home before the roads get too bad. Winter was always my favorite season in Port Charles, ice-skating at Community Commons, hot cocoa from Kelly's it would be a shame for you to miss out on all of that being cooped up here. Plus I'm sure you want to be with your parents for Christmas," Kaylee said.

Brooke met her soliloquy with another roll of her eyes; it wasn't like she had spent any of the other Christmases she could remember with her father either. But then she internally chided herself; she wanted things to be different now. She didn't want to give her dad a reason to realize he was right and she wasn't worth caring about. Even if she knew that was the case selfishly she still needed him in her life. She was so scared and everything was so hard. Perhaps the fair thing to him was to let go and allow it to end or to go back to them. It would remove him from danger. But she was afraid, she didn't want to go back. She didn't want to die but she thought maybe it was the only way.

"I'll be back to see you on Monday Brooke," Kaylee said wondering if Brooke interpreted her words as a promise or a threat. She opened the door, exited, and started to turn to her left when she nearly collided with Ned Ashton, Brooke's father.


	9. Chapter 9: Uncommon Grounds

Sins of the Father

Chapter 9: Uncommon Grounds

"Exactly who I was looking for, I called the Ward House and was told that you were here," Ned began.

"Yes, I just stopped to drop off some art supplies for your daughter, and then I'm on my way home," Kaylee returned.

"How about I treat you to some coffee on the way home, there are few things we need to discuss," Ned offered. But somehow Kaylee sensed he didn't really consider the offer optional.

"Corinthos-Morgan Coffeehouse is all the way over on Sunset Avenue and completely in the opposite direction," Kaylee said.

"I wouldn't go there anyway, you never know what you might find in that coffee, Mr. Corinthos isn't exactly only in the coffee business," Ned said with a wink.

Kaylee cracked a half smile. She was well aware of the tension between Mr. Ashton and Mr. Corinthos and if she couldn't see the pain of Brooke being caught in the middle she might have found it comical. Although she knew Sonny Corinthos was working his transition out of the Mafia and actually helping the DA she realized that the public did not and could not know that.

"Anyway supporters of Corinthos-Morgan are indirectly supporting crime right here in our city, plus there is much better coffee at Uncommon Grounds," Ned protested.

"Uncommon Grounds?" Kaylee chuckled slightly at the pun in the name. Or she presumed it was meant to be a pun.

"See, that's what is wrong with this town. We have a nice wholesome business in our midst and no one even knows it exists," Ned shook his head with disgust.

"So where is this fine establishment?" Kaylee asked.

"On Lexington Avenue, not far from the Port Charles Gazette's main office," Ned informed.

"Well I don't get over that way much, I live in Candlewick, I just bought a townhouse there," Kaylee answered him with the public version of her story. In reality there was a co-op subdivision of Candlewick Park, Candlewick Court that was owned by the FBI and had heightened security where several of the agents were placed. On paper new deeds were filed and it would take someone with experience in trusts to realize that she didn't actually own her town home.

"Ah yes, near ELQ Enterprises, that was the first real estate venture of our corporation. It has gone well in fact, we recently sold part of the community, Candlewick Court, to another management company, but we still have the larger and original Candlewick Park," Ned explained proudly.

"I actually live in Candlewick Court Cooperative," Kaylee said.

"Yes, it looks like they have done some nice things with the property although it lacks some of the amenities like the pool and tennis courts and club house that are available at the original Candlewick Park," Ned said.

"Well yes Candlewick Park is a mix of owner occupied condominium and rental apartment units so it gives a different sense than the Court where it is all owner occupied. Plus it's a smaller community so you get to know your neighbors," Kaylee gave her stock answer.

"Actually I'm surprised you managed to find a unit to purchase, I had a friend who was looking there about three months ago and was told nothing was available. I ended up fixing him up with a nice apartment in Candlewick Park instead," Ned said.

"I guess I was just lucky, my real estate agent told me about it," Kaylee said. She was a little curious if perhaps Ned had figured out whom his family had sold their subdivision to. She had only been peripherally aware of the transaction a few years ago, and it had almost not gone through because someone worried about impropriety since the property was owned by their Associate Director's father. Of course John had nothing to do with the selection of the property and in the end it really was the most logical choice so the sale had been pushed through.

"Hmm, well I guess sometimes you just have to have your porridge bowl right side up at the right time. My grandmother used to always say that. Anyway lets go get that coffee," Ned said.

Kaylee followed him into the elevator warily. She didn't usually meet the parents of the children she worked with outside of the office but she decided she had to go with it. Being back in Port Charles where she had known people and already had some connections required her being more careful to keep up appearances. She had known Ned Ashton through her college roommate Brenda Barrett who had gone on to become Monica and Alan Quartermaine's nanny. When she had met Ned he had already been divorced from his first wife so she had needed to read his dossier to learn about his music career as Eddie Maines with his group the Idle Rich, his whirlwind marriage to first wife Lois Cerullo, his affair with Katherine Bell, his subsequent divorce, his marriage to Alexis Davis and the child that they had raised together who was really Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.'s daughter most of this came from the general background the bureau obtained on all agents' family. Then when they had realized his daughter's involvement in XTAC his dossier had been updated and Kaylee had learned that about his sparrings with Sonny Corinthos.

"So is Uncommon Grounds part of ELQ Enterprises?" Kaylee asked as they reached the ground floor of the hospital.

"No, my friend Phillip Lewis owns it, it was actually his MBA business plan project, its really taken off and they ship all over, ELQ does own some stock in his business though," Ned admitted.

"Purchased at your recommendation I'm sure," Kaylee joked.

"Actually no. Phillip won the business plan project sponsored by ELQ Enterprises which basically gives them significant start up capital in exchange for stock interests. Grandfather started the program about twenty years ago wanting to support the local economy, diversify his stock options, and encourage the next generation. Some of the businesses end up being flops and we cut our losses early, others have been good investments," Ned explained leading Kaylee to his Miata.

"That's actually rather interesting," Kaylee had been unaware of the program but thought immediately of the young man she had seen earlier in the day who was trying to start a small business but couldn't get any financing. "So is it only open to MBA students?" Kaylee asked getting into the car.

"Well the Quartermaine Cup is a specific competition for PCU MBA students, but ELQ Enterprises has invested in other up and coming businesses both locally, nationally, and even internationally. Why?" Ned asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh I have a client who has been having some trouble finding investors for his business."

"Well, at the moment Faith Ward is handling a lot of the local investment pre-screening, you've probably met her she's on the board of Ward House. I'll have her send you some contact information when I get into the office on Monday," Ned said cruising down Main Street past the hospital, the PCPD and the Fire Station.

"Thanks," Kaylee smiled then a dreadful thought hit her could Ned possibly be interested in her? Internally she chided herself for such thoughts, clearly he was just worried about his daughter.

They reached Uncommon Grounds and Ned maneuvered into a spot on the street and then hustled around to open the door for Kaylee. She smiled slightly at the chivalry. Inside the coffee shop, Kaylee was impressed it was warm, and cozy with earth tones, hardwood floors, and multiple breakfast nook style booths. At the back of the shop there was even an old stone fireplace with a lit fire surrounded by several overstuffed couches and chairs.

Ned led Kaylee to the counter and she looked at the menu on the chalkboards above her. "How about a mocha espresso with cream?" she finally asked.

"Excellent choice, I'll have the same Josh without the cream," Ned said.

After they had gotten their drinks Ned led her to one of the couches in the back and sat down. "You're right this is a neat place," Kaylee admitted joining him on the couch.

"The teen crowd hasn't really discovered it they all flock to Corinthos-Morgan or Café Decadence down on the Riverwalk so it's a nice place to even have informal meetings," Ned said.

"I love the Riverwalk, it was my favorite place as a little girl, Sunset Avenue wasn't so built up then so it was the place to be seen when I was in high school I remember," Kaylee reminisced sipping her drink.

"Well that was before Corinthos came to town, now he owns Sunset Towers, and his Coffee Shop behind there. There are also suspicions that he's involved in the Walmart that is over there. Grandmother was never a big fan of Walmart maybe she was onto something," Ned chuckled.

"The Metro Court over there is new too, I wouldn't have really thought that we had enough tourists to support two five-star hotels," Kaylee commented.

"I don't know the Port Charles Hotel on the Riverwalk continues to do well and it appears that Jax is doing well with his new venture. He has the location advantage being very close to the interstate and Port Charles Crossing but I think grandfather got the better deal having a waterfront view," Ned said.

"Yes, I saw the pictures from Brenda's wedding it was beautiful," Kaylee said absently.

"Oh yes the whole family was thrilled to see her finally get away from that hoodlum Corinthos, not that it's completely helped me since my ex-wife seems to have picked up where Brenda left off," Ned quipped taking a gulp of coffee in frustration.

Kaylee tried to choose her words carefully. She knew that Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos had reconciled and were actually living together, she wasn't sure if that was common knowledge perhaps it wasn't as she did know that technically Alexis still had a place in Candlewick Court. From something Alexis had said she believed that they planned to marry after Sonny had divested himself from the business. She also knew, from things Lois had said that she wasn't romantically interested in Sonny. Lois didn't know the major business changes Sonny had made in the past few weeks and as far as she knew was still deeply involved in illegal activities. Part of Kaylee could see why Ned was uncomfortable having his daughter around the man because of that but she had the advantage of knowing Sonny on a more personal level and could see why Lois could trust him and could see that in Brooke's case another person who loved her wasn't a bad thing.

"Lois can do whatever she wants I suppose, but when she involves Brooke in this and exposes Brooke to this I think its my right to put a stop to it. We're all up in arms about the trouble Brooke got in but then Lois turns around and puts her right back into it with Sonny," Ned vented.

Kaylee glanced around the coffee shop uneasily pleased to see that it was empty. John had not revealed the Mancusi connection to Brooke's parents and had forbidden Sonny to reveal it either. When they had discussed the situation on Sunday night they had decided as a group that information needed to remain classified there was too great potential for possible leaks if Lois and Ned were aware. But suddenly she wondered if perhaps they did need to know the truth. She made a mental note to discuss things further with John and then put her social work hat back on, "I know you feel uncomfortable having your daughter around Mr. Corinthos because of some of the things he has been accused of, although technically I don't believe he has been convicted of anything…"

"He hasn't been convicted because he's bought his way out of trouble, people around him aren't safe. His first wife Lily was killed in a car explosion, his children have been kidnapped by his unhappy business associates. I may have had to turn Kristina over to him but I will let him hurt my daughter over my dead body," Ned became more adamant.

"I'm not saying your concerns aren't valid. My point is that your daughter has attached and bonded to Mr. Corinthos. Taking away any attachments at this very vulnerable point in her life could have horrible consequences. Brooke is really very ill and it's going to probably take a long time for her to feel secure again," Kaylee explained.

"I know, I spoke with Dr. Chapman earlier she thinks they will need to put in a feeding tube, Lois is opposed to that because Brooke wrote her a note that she doesn't want that. Well no she probably doesn't but if its that or us losing her it's not really a hard choice. Or at least rational people wouldn't think so. For some reason Lois decides to run this all by Sonny because apparently since Brenda had this problem he's an expert or something. Sonny thinks we should let Brooke decide so now Lois tells me it's two against one and we're not doing it. Excuse me but we are not parenting by committee and some felon thug is certainly not on the committee," Ned continued to rant.

"So what did you say to Lois?" Kaylee wondered.

"I told her I had custody and I would be making the decision," Ned asserted.

Kaylee hesitated. Professionally she understood Dr. Chapman's position, and when they had discussed it the day before she had agreed with it. The more medically unstable Brooke became the more difficult it would be for her to work through the challenges that lay ahead. "I thought that although you have full custody at the moment you are supposed to be trying to make decisions concerning Brooke with your ex-wife," Kaylee began.

Ned looked at her with curiosity. "Did you read the custody decree or something?" he asked.

"Yes, a copy of it was in Brooke's chart. I agree with you and Dr. Chapman, I think we need to make sure all of your daughter's medical issues are taken care of and if she can't eat then she needs a source of nutrition. I think you're making the right decision I guess I just think that the way you presented it to Lois is pushing things backward. Brooke needs you to be a unified front," Kaylee explained.

"Well then maybe Lois should start being rational and stop relying on some pop psychology view of Corinthos. Anyway nowhere in that document does it say I have to allow random felons to participate in the decision making process," Ned said.

"True, but I think for Brooke's sake that Mr. Corinthos is more than a random felon in her life. He does care about your daughter deeply," Kaylee said.

"Do you really think you can help her?" Ned asked. It was the question he had wanted to ask when he and Lois had first sat down with Kaylee Reynolds but he had been afraid.

"Yes, but it isn't going to happen overnight. Also I think she needs to be seen by a psychiatrist, as therapists we can work through processing trauma, dealing with memories, and building healthier coping strategies but we aren't really the best person to diagnose underlying mental illness or prescribe medications and to really get well I think your daughter needs both pieces. I know Dr. Chapman mentioned she had consulted Psychiatry but that you and Lois had refused," Kaylee said.

"I think that if Brooke sees a shrink there will be tendency to come up with something and I don't want to see her labeled that way. Listen my stepfather is a psychiatrist we've even talked about this a little with him," Ned said.

"Well yes, but her grandfather isn't really in a position to evaluate her anyway," Kaylee protested.

"Step-grandfather who barely knows her so it might not even be a conflict of interest. Anyway Dr. Baldwin is Aunt Monica's mother so she's tangentially related as well," Ned explained.

"Well that would be a better choice, since she isn't technically related, but there is also Dr. Elaine Winters or I have an old colleague from Boston who is a child psychiatrist with a lot experience working with kids in Brooke's situation. He and his wife will be in town the next few weeks for a family celebration and he actually has consulting privileges at PCGH so perhaps he could see Brooke," Kaylee suggested.

"Who is your friend?" Ned asked.

"Dr. Tom Hardy," Kaylee replied.

"I remember Tom, he was a good guy, always seemed to get the short end of the deal though, his relationship with Felicia Jones fell apart because Kevin Collins was stalking her and setting him up. Somehow Kevin comes out of all that looking like the good guy? I never really understood that. Then Kevin had another break a few years after that, fortunately the state medical board finally took his license away for good," Ned said.

"I didn't realize Tom was a friend perhaps Dr. Winters would be a better choice then?" Kaylee waffled.

"No, he wasn't really a friend, more of a friendly acquaintance. I think he would be fine, plus he seems a little more trustworthy and less prone to just give Brooke a string of diagnoses that she doesn't really need. If Dr. Chapman consults him I'll go along with it," Ned agreed.

"How about you share your feeling with Lois and see if she will go along with it?" Kaylee suggested.

"Ok point taken I'll try to play nicer in the sandbox with my ex," Ned said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10: Signing Out Setting Up

Sins of the Father

Chapter 10: Signing Out and Setting Up

Just when Emily was beginning to think that four-thirty would never come she looked up from the EKG she was reviewing to see one of her fellow residents Dr. Bryan Zittle standing in front of her. "Sorry I'm a little late, I was helping Travis with an admission," he explained. 

"It's alright, things were pretty hectic until a few hours ago but hopefully you should have a good night," Emily said.

"How many admissions did you get?"

"Three and a half," Emily said.

"Didn't we discuss not admitting half children, I'm pretty sure we did, because that's truly a rookie move," Bryan joked.

"Well it's a kid that neurosurgery operated on this morning it's really on their service but we're managing the ventilator. In fact we can start there, room 6, Kannann Howell twelve years old, unrestrained driver who hit a tractor trailer on the interstate. Yes he's really twelve how and why he was driving we still haven't figured out. GCS maybe 5 at the scene traumatic subarachnoid and subdural both evacuated this morning in the OR but apparently there is still so much swelling that things do not look good. Neurosurgery put in a bolt and they are managing that. Basically I did the central line and we're doing the ventilator which is AC 14 450 and 40 last gas was 7.30/30/100 which is what they want PCO2 30-35 and PO2 at least 90. Next gas is at seven. He has an art line Dr. Archer placed it in the OR. "

"Nice central line," Bryan said.

"Yeah, at first I was a bit wary about doing PICU as an intern because I know we usually don't and most programs don't have interns do it but I think its what I want to do and Dr. Addison has been so easy to work with. I was kind of afraid she was going to be annoyed she was getting an intern this month," Emily admitted.

"No, she's probably the most laid back pediatrics attending besides Matt and actually don't tell her I said this but your mom too. She's totally all about taking a deep breath and saving lives when it comes to that but she was on floor service my first month of internship and she was awesome even if she did abandon us in the middle of rounds because something had happened to one of the other cardiologists or something and they needed her emergently in the cath lab," Bryan said.

"Yeah she actually loves doing to Peds floor service to get back to her pediatric roots as they say. She's doing that in February she was doing it in January but that's what I'm doing then and we thought maybe it would be better for her to do it a different month," Emily said.

"You're going to miss out on that Quiche she brings in for breakfast on the first day and the cheesecake I don't know where she got that but it was awesome," Bryan recalled.

"She made the cheesecake she bribes my dad to make Quiche. You're forgetting I've lived with them for years," Emily said.

"Ok yeah fair. Hey who's the neurosurgeon for that kid in six?"

"Dr. Patrick Drake, but Dr. Kraznick is on call this weekend. I think Patrick will be rounding tomorrow morning though," Emily said.

"Why is he doing that? Don't they usually have whoever is on call do it?" Bryan asked.

"Patrick will usually round on his patients on Saturday if it is a Saturday I have to come in to round because we'll often go to the gym, come make rounds, and then go out to brunch," Emily explained.

"Ok makes sense so you are coming in to round in the morning?"

"I thought that was usually the deal if you weren't post on Friday you rounded on Saturday but not Sunday. Anyway lets finish going through the new admissions and then we can walk around and do the rest," Emily said.

"Ok,"

"Ok in room ten we have Breanna Barrett, thirteen. Diagnosed with anorexia nervosa earlier this week and is being seen by Dr. Sharon Lawrence in Shepperd, who I tried to call but she hasn't called me back. Anyway saw Dr. Lawrence on Tuesday and I guess was supposed to go back there today but woke up this morning unable to breathe. Brought in by EMS initial EKGs had a really wide QRS almost torsades according to my mom she got Magnesium and potassium in the ER and last electrolytes were at three and Magnesium was up to 2.0 and potassium was up to 3.8. Last EKG, which is what I was looking at when you came in, looks much better. QRS is on the upper limit of normal now. Initial chest x-ray showed a left-sided infiltrate and huge effusion, which I tapped and removed a little over a liter. pH was 7.29 and everything else looked exudative. Repeat x-ray showed good lung expansion but persistent infiltrates. O2 is down to 35 and she looks comfortable finally. She's on Ceftriaxone and Azithromycin. I'm guessing it's actually Mycoplasma but the serology for that isn't back yet. Really all you probably need to do tonight is check her repeat labs and EKG that are due at nine. If you have any cardiac issues my mom is consulting,"

"She's not intubated right?" Bryan asked.

"No, just a venti mask which you can wean if you want, ok in room twelve is Hayley Madsen two year old known chronic lung disease and former twenty six weeker. Came into the ED this afternoon with respiratory distress got back to back nebs and loaded with steroids and then admitted. She's on the second hour of a two hour continuous Albuterol Neb and she's opened up a lot and is even playing in there. So I think, well hope that her steroids are kicking in and you can get her weaned. X-ray was just hyperexpanded and maybe a little bronchial cuffing but no infiltrates or foreign bodies. Orders and H&P are done and on the chart. Then in room fifteen is Kennedy Ramos four year old previously healthy little girl who got into a bottle of adult extra strength Tylenol. Four-hour level was 200 so she's on an acetylcysteine drip, which should be done around eleven-tomorrow morning. She's basically running around looking like she's way too healthy to be here and hopefully her liver comes through this alright." Emily said.

"Why would she eat a whole bottle of Tylenol I mean I don't chew it when I take it or take the whole bottle but it doesn't exactly taste good," Bryan wondered.

"Who knows? Kids do weird things." Emily said.

"Yeah but seriously your little sister is about her age would she do that?" Bryan asked.

"Nicole? Well she will be six in March and no but at least partly because my parents keep stuff like that out of reach." Emily said.

"Ok lets find your attending and walk around so you can get out of here," Bryan said.

"Good plan," Emily agreed as Patrick joined them.

"Are you on call tonight Bryan?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, we're just finishing changeover but soon she is all yours," Bryan joked.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that the kid in six is now paralyzed and in a Pentabarb coma which is basically the only thing that will keep our ICP down enough. Dr. Kraznick is on call but if you really need something just call my cell," Patrick offered.

"Would going back to the OR help?" Bryan asked.

"No, there really isn't anything else surgically we can do. I don't have a good feeling about this but we've got to give him a chance because I actually had a kid who was in worse shape than this when I was a resident that did make it without significant deficits. Of course he's going to Harvard now so perhaps there was a little judgement impairment," Patrick joked.

"Well maybe he was unable to get into Yale, or Columbia," Bryan suggested referring to the Ivys that Patrick and Emily had attended for undergraduate. Emily had also gone to medical school at Columbia but Patrick had returned to Georgia and Emory University for medical school before doing his neurosurgery residency at Yale.

"Perhaps, Em should I wait for you? I ran into Cruz earlier and he told me about Breanna maybe we should bring Brenda and Cruz back some dinner," Patrick suggested.

"Yeah I was going to stop at Kelly's we're going to let you hang out with Breanna and read her your favorite book," Emily suggested.

"Well why don't I go ahead and get stuff from Kelly's and then I'll see you at home and we can come back together," Patrick suggested.

"Ok," Emily said not mentioning to Patrick the other errand she had to run before she came back.

"What's his favorite book?" Bryan asked as they walked up the unit hallway.

"The Paperbag Princess by Ronald Munsch," Emily said smiling remembering how Patrick had bought thirteen copies of the book and was basically distributing them to every little girl he met.

"What is that?"

"It's a fairy tale but instead of the Prince saving the Princess she saves him and he kind of doesn't appreciate her so she skips off into the sunset on her own," Emily explained.

"Interesting," Bryan said.

"If you're really curious if you look in the children's library in the playroom there is a copy that Patrick donated you can probably borrow it some weekend," Emily quipped.

"Somehow I'm not sure if you're serious. I'm kind of afraid you are," Bryan joked.

"It's a cute book, it's a good message for girls. But no I don't actually expect you to sign it out and read it," Emily said as Dr. Addison joined them and they made their signout walk rounds.

Emily took a detour on the way home so she could stop at the CVS Pharmacy over on Sunset Avenue. She parked and then darted into the drug store. It took her a minute to find the right aisle and she realized she had never bought a pregnancy test before. It really wasn't a big deal she chided herself, women did it every day. As she stopped in front of the selection she saw a familiar face.

"Mom?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Emily." Monica returned.

"Are you buying what I think you're buying?" Emily was surprised.

"Yes, but its probably nothing, its probably just menopause. I didn't realize you and Patrick were trying so soon," Monica whispered.

"We weren't, but I guess things happen sometimes. So uh is that the kind I should get?" Emily asked looking at the EPT package her mother held.

"This is basically what they use at the hospital just in prettier packaging and more expensive," Monica said.

"Ok." Emily said picking up four of them.

"Do you really need four?" Monica asked.

"Well I'm buying one for a friend too," Emily said.

"I see," Monica said.

"This is super weird but Brenda and I were going to hide out in your call room and do this. You're welcome to join if you want." Emily admitted.

"Well your sisters are at that swim meet in Connecticut which your grandfather is obviously spectating, and your father was heading to the OR with a patient when I left the hospital thirty minutes ago so sure. Should I pick up dinner or is food a bad idea?" Monica asked.

"Patrick was going to get stuff from Kelly's," Emily said as they walked towards the counter.

"Does he know you think you might be pregnant?" Monica asked.

"No I hadn't really considered it until I was talking to Brenda. I'd rather know for sure before I tell Patrick," Emily said glumly.

"You sound upset," Monica said.

"Well I mean Patrick and I want children sure but I guess I just didn't think it would happen so soon. I mean having a baby during residency isn't the greatest idea," Emily said.

"Ideally no, you're right but it happens sometimes. I had your brother my first year of residency and your father and I had only been married for just over a year when he was born. It was a similar situation to what you and Patrick would be in," Monica assured her taking the pregnancy tests from her and laying them on the counter.

"I guess," Emily said uneasily as the cashier rang up their purchases and Monica handed her credit card over to pay.

Outside Monica handed Emily the bag, "Were you meeting Patrick back at the hospital?".

"No I'm supposed to meet him at home and then I guess we can take one vehicle back. Can I meet you in the call room in like half an hour?" Emily asked.

"Sure, I was going to do some paperwork anyway since your sisters are out of town with your grandfather."

"Actually why don't I give you these? I promise Patrick will be the first person I actually tell if I'm pregnant but I'd rather not explain to him why I have a bag full of pregnancy tests if it can be avoided," Emily said.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Pregnant!

Sins of the Father

Chapter 11: I'm Pregnant!

Later Emily swiped her badge that allowed her access to the on call suites and led Brenda down the hall to her mother's permanent one. "These aren't bad, kind of like a college dormitory," Brenda said.

"Yeah that is the Peds one we just walked by," Emily said gesturing to the door.

"Oh cute Winnie the Pooh," Brenda said.

"Yeah one of Dr. Harmon's twins made that, I think Allison, but maybe Kathleen," Emily said.

"Can you tell them apart?" Brenda asked.

"Well at the moment Kathleen has those really cool braids with the beads so yes, but normally no, they both look so much like Ellen but totally have Matt's eyes," Emily explained as she turned a key and opened the door to her mother's call room.

Like the other call rooms it had a small kitchenette and a private bath. Emily sat down on the couch opposite the bed. "Let me call my mom, I want to just get this over with," she said pulling out her cell. Just as she was about to start dialing she heard the door open and her mom walked in.

"Hello Brenda, is your sister feeling better?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, the thoracentesis really helped, and now Patrick is reading to her all about princesses rescuing ungrateful princes from dragons," Brenda joked.

"I remember that book, Allie was a "Paperbag Princess" for Halloween when she was about six," Monica remembered.

"Really? I vaguely remembered the story, like you reading it to Kate once or something when Patrick mentioned it the first time, I didn't realize it was so much a part of my childhood heritage too," Emily said.

"Your father bought it for Allison," Monica recalled.

"Then Patrick bought enough copies for any little girl he'll ever meet. He's cleaned out Barnes & Noble's supply twice," Emily said.

"Yes, Ellen thought it was funny that he insisted Kathleen and her Allison each needed their own copy because it was just too good a book to share," Monica said smiling.

"Oh but this is the best part mom, Lucy is already harassing him about next year's Nurse's Ball. So he told her he'd be doing a dramatic reading from the Paperbag Princess, which I actually thought was pretty resourceful especially if he doesn't want to do another rendition of the locomotion," Emily admitted.

"He will be such a good father some day Em," Brenda said.

"Yeah he will, and from seeing Cruz with your little sister I think I'd say the same thing. So maybe it's not such a big deal that the timing is horribly wrong, maybe we've already addressed the important things I guess," Emily said trying to convince herself as much as Brenda.

"So maybe we should just do this," Brenda said uneasily.

"Ok so who wants to go first?" Emily asked.

"Together?" Brenda suggested.

"Yeah we could do that there is a multiple stalls restroom in the locker room. No one would be in there now," Emily suggested taking the box her mother was handing her and handing another to Brenda.

Together they ventured into the women's locker room, went in and obtained samples and then came out washed hands and set up the tests. So there they stood as Emily waited for five minutes to be up on her watch. "Ok on three we're going to turn around ok one-two-three…" Emily turned around and looked at the stick in the cup, "I'm pregnant,"she wailed. Her words echoed back at her but not bouncing from the walls rather from her mother and Brenda's mouths.

"Congratulations," she heard her mother say and she tried to remind herself that this was a good thing. She wanted children, Patrick wanted children, the timing was off but it would be ok, it really would. As she was convincing herself she saw Brenda brush past her and go back into the bathroom stall.

"The reality that morning sickness is a misnomer," Monica said.

"You're telling me," Emily agreed.

"It does get better girls usually around the second trimester," Monica tried to be encouraging. She had hated it when everyone thought it was fun to tell her all their pregnancy horror stories while she was pregnant with AJ.

Brenda came out of the bathroom and Monica handed her a cup of water. She rinsed her mouth out and spit and washed her hands again. "What if I can't do this?" she asked uneasily.

"You can," Emily said hugging her friend.

"I am so scared, you know given everything that's happened in the last year this is dangerous," Brenda said starting to cry.

"Oh Bren, you're going to get through this," Emily promised hugging her again. She felt her mother joining them wrapping her arms around both of them and for a moment the three of them took in the embrace then came up for air.

"Obviously a pregnancy is risky for you, but with careful monitoring you can do very well. Dr. Meadows has done a lot of high risk OB, she's very approachable and I think you'll like her," Monica said.

"But I had no idea I was pregnant, what if I did something wrong?" Brenda asked.

"You have to think positively dear. You do. You can get prenatal vitamins over the counter at any drugstore pick up some on the way home and call Dr. Meadows office on Monday and it will be ok," Monica suggested.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I'm such a basket case," Brenda said wiping at her eyes.

"Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones," Emily joked.

"Maybe, but then you've seen me be a mess before so maybe not," Brenda tried to crack a smile.

"I've also seen you be incredibly strong and I know you're going to get through this. Ok one more group hug and then we better go find our men before they get kidnapped by dragons," Emily said.

The three women laughed and hugged not hearing the door to the locker room open and close softly as Robin Scorpio snuck out having heard every word. As she walked to the cafeteria to pick up her usual dinner to go Robin thought about what she had just learned. Monica, Emily, and Brenda were all pregnant; Brenda had some medical issue that made pregnancy risky; and for some reason Emily didn't sound thrilled that she was pregnant either. She wondered if Emily had finally seen through Patrick, or if she knew about the relationship between Patrick and Dr. Gina Williams-Addison.

Robin strongly detested Gina who everyone else seemed to think could do no wrong. But Robin still remembered when Stone had been dying and how Gina had shown up at the end and been all sad and trying to be supportive. Sonny had fallen for it and Stone had claimed he was so glad she was there but Robin had seen it as fake. Anyway if she had been so concerned why hadn't she shown up sooner before the CMV retinitis had taken his vision. Now of course she was everyone's hero in the PICU but Robin knew that Dr. Quartermaine wouldn't think she was so perfect if he realized she was having an affair with his daughter's husband, especially now that there was a baby on the way. Robin thought about the pictures she had in her locker and realized that it was time to put her plan into motion. Emily deserved to know the truth.


	12. Chapter 12: Joyous Occasions

Sins of the Father

Chapter 12: Joyous Occasions

Embrace terminated Brenda still looked apprehensive. "Are you going to tell Patrick tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, just not until we get home though, I'm not quite ready to tell the GH rumor mill yet," Emily said unaware that Robin had overheard their entire conversation.

"I want to wait to tell Cruz until Breanna is better but I'm afraid if I put it off I'll never find the nerve," Brenda admitted.

"I know the timing isn't ideal but I think you should tell him tonight. If you want Patrick and I can stay with Breanna while you do," Emily offered.

"You can use my office if you like. You'll have a little privacy that way," Monica offered.

"Thanks," Brenda said uneasily.

Monica had gone with them to show them to her office and then after making sure everything was locked had told Brenda she could just pull the door shut on their way out, and went off in search of Alan.

Cruz looked up at his wife from the leather couch in Dr. Quartermaine's office. Something was wrong, he could sense that, and had felt it the minute she went off with Emily. But Emily had looked upset so he had thought maybe Emily had needed something. But after seeing Brenda's face when they returned he realized that Emily had been upset because of whatever was bothering his wife. He broke the uneasy silence, "Whatever it is we'll get through it together Brenda. I promise."

He meant every word, Brenda knew that in her heart but even that didn't make things easy. She debated how to tell him in her mind but finally she just blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

Her words registered and Cruz's face lit up and he pulled her into his arms. "That's wonderful," he whispered.

"No, it's really not," Brenda said starting to cry.

Cruz pulled her more tightly into his embrace, confused. She had always wanted children, they had talked about that. "I don't understand but I want to," he finally whispered.

"This is not a good time for me to be pregnant, I mean it wasn't even a year ago that I was as sick as Breanna is. What if my body isn't ready for this and something happens to the baby?"

Cruz reflected on her words feeling like an idiot. He supposed he didn't like to think about how bad things had been last spring because it scared him and he never wanted to see Brenda go back to that. He understood her fears and how they overshadowed any joy she must have felt.

"We'll still get through this. We can find a really good OB," Cruz promised.

"Monica suggested Dr. Meadows, I guess she's done a lot of high risk stuff," Brenda volunteered.

Cruz remembered that when Brenda had been so sick Dr. Quartermaine had been involved as a cardiology consultant. He supposed Brenda had told her about the pregnancy for that reason, or was there something more he wondered. "Yeah maybe that's a good idea, is there something more?" Cruz asked.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked.

"Well I understand talking to Dr. Quartermaine but at six-thirty on a Friday night. Is there more that you're not telling me? I just want to understand so I can support you," Cruz said.

Brenda hesitated with her answer. She didn't really think it was her place to tell Cruz about Monica and Emily's pregnancies before they had the opportunity to tell Alan and Patrick. "No, Emily brought me a pregnancy test from the drug store, and she mentioned it to her mom," Brenda finally said. She chose her words very carefully, she was telling Cruz the truth, and not deceiving him about her situation but keeping Emily's secret for a few more hours.

But her care was not lost on Cruz. "I want to trust you Brenda I really do but somehow I feel like you're leaving something out here. Please trust me enough to tell me."

Brenda hesitated she didn't want things to get anymore dramatic. Sometimes she regretted that her husband was an excellent detective. "Ok Monica knows because Emily ran into her at the drug store buying pregnancy tests," Brenda admitted.

"Monica was buying a pregnancy test?" Cruz didn't even try to hide his shock.

"Yes, and don't yell," Brenda said.

"So is Monica pregnant?" Cruz asked.

"That's really not my question to answer especially before she gets a chance to tell Alan," Brenda said realizing that the way she had phrased things had probably answered the question.

Cruz recognized the "oops" expression crossing his wife's face. "Wow!"

"Ok, well please forget you know that until you hear it from Alan or Monica ok?" Brenda asked.

"My lips are sealed," Cruz promised.

"More sealed than when you told Patrick about his birthday present I hope," Brenda quipped.

"That was an honest accident things sometimes just slip out," Cruz said blushing.

"If you say so," Brenda said smiling.

"Well at least my ineptitude brought a smile to your face, something I haven't seen in awhile," Cruz said leaning in and kissing her.

"Way to spin that dear," Brenda said smiling more. "We should get back, I don't want to leave Breanna alone for too long," Brenda said.

"She's not alone she's with Patrick and Emily," Cruz protested he really just wanted to hold his wife a little longer.

"Well, Patrick and Emily probably want to go home," Brenda said thinking about the conversation her best friend was probably stressing over.

"Alright," Cruz got up from the couch and reached for her hand. As they re-entered the main part of the hospital Brenda was surprised to pass a scowling Dr. Robin Scorpio.

Brenda had been about to say hello when she realized Robin was probably already out earshot before she had been able to get the words out. "Wasn't that your friend Robin?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah, we really don't talk much, I'm not sure why. Perhaps she's not still not forgiven me for taking Jason's side years ago, although I'm not really sure," Brenda said sighing.

"Jason's side in what?" Cruz asked.

"Robin told Detective Taggert he was really Michael's father. Jason felt it really wasn't her place and I agreed with him. Although I had thought that Carly should have told him the truth from the beginning. Of course if he or Dr. Jones had been halfway intelligent then they would have just requested a paternity test when Michael was born and a lot of melodrama would have been spared," Brenda said.

"Why didn't they?" Cruz asked.

"Who knows, I guess somehow because of Michael's blood type they decided they couldn't have been the father or something," Brenda said.

"You know I'm beginning to think Patrick has a point," Cruz said.

"About what?" Brenda asked curiously. She had since learned that Patrick was the arrogant, evil neurosurgeon Robin had vented about all of her third year of medical school, even though they had only actually worked together for six weeks. Still Brenda had come to know a very different Dr. Patrick Drake than Robin had described and had told Robin as much. Whether Patrick had changed or whether Robin's perception had been distorted Brenda had decided didn't really matter.

"Well I was just realizing that what you were describing sounded sort of like a lame soap opera plot yet it actually happened to live people you know," Cruz said sheepishly.

"Well Lila Quartermaine had a theory on that," Brenda said.

"Really?"

"Yes, she was a firm believer that once you start telling one lie then you lose all sense of reality and perception and do and think some crazy things," Brenda said.

"Interesting, and quite true actually, maybe we should implement integrity training as part of our community improvement initiative," Cruz deadpanned.

"Or you could just go with Edward's theory," Brenda suggested.

"Now this I have to hear," Cruz said as they lingered a moment outside the PICU.

"Well he thought it was something in the water, which led him to invent the Brita Filter which hasn't really solved the problem so he just donated a portions of the proceeds to charities Lila or Emily approved of," Brenda explained.

"Edward invented the Brita Filter?" Cruz asked.

"Yes, the Mayor wouldn't let him call it the Port Charles Filter, but ELQ Enterprises still holds the patent," Brenda said opening the door to go back into the PICU.

Emily was sitting by Breanna's bed watching her sleep when they returned. She crept out into the hallway, "She's asleep again, but she made me promise that I would make you wake her up so she could say goodnight when you came back," Emily said.

"Ok, what happened to Patrick?" Brenda asked.

"Oh the parents of one of his patients showed up and he went to talk to them," Emily explained.

"Oh," Brenda said.

"Your little sister is actually quite talkative now that she can breathe," Emily said.

"Yeah she's a sweet kid," Cruz said.

"What are you doing for her birthday?" Emily asked.

"Praying she's out of the hospital by then," Brenda said weakly.

"When is her birthday?" Cruz asked.

"December 23nd ," Emily and Brenda answered together.

"That's coming up, a week from Sunday," Cruz realized.


End file.
